A Peacefulish Princess of Saiyajins
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1, Finding the Princess

_Chapter One: "Finding The Princess"_

"_Oy!! Wake up lazy!" _

"_Five more minutes mommy…" Turning over, I attempted to put a pillow over my head._

"_Oh, hurry will you? Your pod has been beeping!" Escargot; One of my first friends on this planet of Namek. _

_At this news, I sat up and was out of the bed in half a second. "You serious?" _

_He nodded, being nearly my height of 5'9" he took my hand and led me out of the small house I had built years ago when I had first come to this small village to destroy the inhabitants. That was changed when I had met Escargot, he convinced me my Saiyajin ways were unnecessary, and to give them a month to try and convince me that it wasn't worth to destroy them. After a while, I decided to not go back to Planet Vegeta. I renounced my line completely, I didn't even know my father… Mother died during my birth, my brother was always gone on his own missions, so I had no ties. They probably didn't even notice I was gone until now, how long has it been?? Ah, about 7 years. I was nearly sixteen now. _

_I wore the latest 'fashion' on the planet, just robes, they were comfortable, so I didn't mind much. I had to dye them my colors though. Everyone got a kick out of them. _

_As we ran to where my pod had fallen nearly a kilo away, my Saiyajin tail wrapped around my waist, "When did it start?"_

"_About an hour ago, you're a heavy sleeper." He laughed._

"_Yeah, I get that a lot." I laughed along with him, my black hair had grown out to my knees, some of my other friends had put it in a pony tail to make it look less messy. I don't think it worked, but I didn't mind it as much. _

"_It's been a while since we were here last… Huh?" He commented, almost as if he was reminiscing._

_I merely laughed, "Just a few years." My tone softened as I began to think of the same thing, "We haven't come back here since we met, remember? I had you pinned underneath me, crying."_

_He jabbed me playfully in the arm, "If I remember right, it was I who had you against a tree trying to yell at you to get my words through your thick skull."_

"_Oh yeah." We both shared a laugh, as we reached the pod. I almost didn't see it, the grass of the planet had all but grown on it, but there was a loud beeping, if I remember right, "It's a call?" I blinked, glanced to Escargot, then we both jumped into the crater, floating to the bottom._

_A few brushes the debris and grass came right off, showing the pod I had came in. _

_We glanced to each other, then nodded. With a press of a button, the pod clanked, and with a soft hiss the door opened. It looked untouched, save the dust and small plant life that had seeped through the door's cracks. On the panel, a red button was flashing, in tune with the beeps. _

"_What is it?" _

"_If I remember, it's a call.. From another pod." _

"_Are they looking for you?" _

_We had worried about this for some time, but as the years passed on, the less we worried. With a shrug, I looked at him, "Should I answer?"_

"_No." His response was quick, "They won't bother us if they think you're dead…" _

_I nodded, "Alright, well I guess… Bury it?"_

"_Or throw it into the lake."_

"_Let's do that." With a grin, I slid out of the seat, we both took a hold of the bottom of the pod, lifted, and took flight. It didn't take us long to reach the lake, once we got over a dark area, we just dropped it. _

"_Now, I'm hungry!" Hell, I was a Saiyajin._

_Escargot laughed, "Oh come then, I'll feed you." And like that, we took off for another uneventful day._

_A few weeks had past, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. We were just lounging around in the water, half my body was nearly covered in the cold water, wearing only underclothing. I didn't need to worry, I mean come on, they aren't male nor female._

_Escargot was somewhere under the water, but he knew better then to surprise attack me. More so when I was relaxing. _

_I had my eyes closed, I heard Escargot resurface, then gasp._

_My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. His attention was drawn to the sky, mine was there not long after. Five gleaming lights were falling across the sky. Pods. I cursed, "Esk! We gotta go warn the elder!" I was up and gone by the time Escargot was out of the water. _

"_Elder!" I crashed into the ground, creating skid marks. "Listen, five pods are closing here. There's no telling if their friendly or enemies." I was speaking so fast that I don't even know if he understood me, "I need you to get the word out to go into hiding, and do not come out until I can give you all the word. I think their here for me…" _

"_You know we ca…"_

_I cut him off, "Please Elder, You've raised me like I was your own, it's my turn to return the favor." _

_He was silent, but then nodded. "I'll get everyone into our shelters…"_

"_I'll go see who they are…" As I was turning, the elders' hand caught my shoulder, "Please stay safe, and return to us." He whispered._

_I smiled, turned around and hugged him. "Of course I'll be back." With a pat on his back, I then took off towards the direction of the streaks of light._

_Landing a few good yards away, I jumped the rest of the way to the opening where I had saw them crash. Hiding behind a rock, I was panting a little, I had no reason to train while on this planet, other then the occasional spar Escargot and I had. _

"_She's here somewhere eh?"_

"_Aye, we have direct orders to get her and get out. No side attractions along the way."_

"_Yes Capt'n!" The others all said this in unison, I chanced to glance around the rock, I was on their side vision, far enough I believe they wouldn't see me from the corner of their eyes._

_From what I could see, the Purple one with huge horns coming from his head was the leader of their group. A small green skinned, four eyed thing. A orange skinned, white haired male. A flesh skinned, red haired male. And a Blue skinned, red eyed male… Why did they seem so familiar?_

"_Oy Capt'n." It was the Blue Skinned one._

"_What is it Burter?"_

"_We don't need to look far." He then vanished._

_I flinched, glancing around, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. This send warning shocks down my spine, the four others soon joined us. "Way to go!" The Flesh Skinned one grinned._

_Craaaaaap, why didn't I notice how big they all were before? His grip was strong on my shoulder, I knew I couldn't get free. I tried to put a strong front on while they all stared at me. The Orange one though didn't look… anything at all, he just stared. Everyone else was grinning._

"_Here you are Princess, you look well." The 'Leader' the purple one, he actually looked devious._

"_I renounced that title long ago." My voice was hard, but small._

_A few chuckles from a couple of the members, "Your brother sent us to fetch you." The 'Capt'n' said, ignoring my words. _

_This through me, I couldn't even remember his name, let alone what he looked like. "Far as I'm concerned, I have no brother. You can tell him I refuse to return."_

_A few more chuckles, "Burter, she'll ride with you." He merely responded._

_I flinched, but before I could open my mouth to protest, the orange one interrupted. "I have more room in my pod Capt'n, she would feel more comfortable with me." _

"_You were friends with her when she was younger, weren't you?" The Capt'n._

_I blinked, looking to the orange man, trying to identify him, but I couldn't. _

_He wasn't looking at me, he just nodded._

"_That's fine with me. Let's head out." He turned and began to walk to the crater with his pod._

_Burter dragged me over to where the orange one stood, as hands were exchanged and I was now in the orange males possession._

_Burter and the others walked to their pods, while I was prodded gently by the orange male, he was holding my hand and my shoulder as he stood behind me. "Come on Sheila." His voice was low._

_Of course I was to put up a struggle, the others were hanging out by their pods to make sure I guess that I was in the pod with orange man, but I wasn't about to go easy. I tried to struggle, "Let me go." _

"_I can't do tha'." He murmured lowly, before I could really struggle anymore, in a swift movement his left arm was supporting my back, and my legs supported by his right. Holding me to him, he walked over to his pod._

"_Oh yes you can, you can just drop your arms." It was far to late though, He climbed into the pod, it was a one seater. Figures. Before the pod closed, I saw Escargot in the distance, "Esk!! I'll be back! Don't worry about me!" I shouted to him._

"_I'll wait!! Come back soon!" He responded, and the door was closed._

_I tried to get loose, but the ship was in motion. "L-Let me Go!" I tried my last time…_

_The Orange man shook his head, he was silent, all the while not looking directly at me, always to the side._

"_At least look at me!" I was squirming in his arms like mad, we were out of Namek's atmosphere, and were well into space by the time I had given up on the fighting. He had never looked at me._

_Now I lay on his lap since he refused to let me move, my arms over my chest staring to the side. My eyes slid close a couple times, as I tried to think, but thinking wasn't my strong point. _

_At some point my head fell to the side, hitting the side of the door which wasn't padded. I winced, it wasn't bad just sudden. _

_Though this got a response out of him, he swiftly looked to me, "Ya okah?" His one hand moved to where I was holding my head, his eyes now boring into mine._

_My eyes widened, staring at him, "Y-Yeah." I tried to move his hand away, he allowed this as I curled up a little._

"_Rela' Sheila…" He whispered lightly, actually leaning down to whisper into my ear. _

_I could already feel my face darkening, laying my hand onto his chest, I tried to push away, but he wouldn't allow that._

_With the free hand that I had brushed away, I had regretted this soon as he laid it on my cheek, he was to powerful for me to brush it away, I tried obviously. He made me stare into his eyes, "I've misse' ya…" He whispered, before I knew it his lips were on mine._

_XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, and if you didn't notice it was them … I should kill you, XD Anyway!! I do however own er,.. 'Fish' I'll give her name later, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one…_

_Author Notes: Well, on my other fanfic, I began to get confused with how long I was running it, now I'm starting anew!! 3 hopefully I'll be able to update often, but with me now in school, I don't know how that'll go, XD Read and Review!! No flames!! :D_


	2. Chapter 2, 'Raz'

Chapter Two, "Raz"

Okay, I'm not going to lie, this was my first kiss… EVER. My first response was to fight, and when that wasn't working, the next was to go motionless. Letting my arms fall to my sides, my eyes unfocused, and my body went limp.

The Orange man held the kiss lightly, until he apparently had enough. Pulling back, his hand gently rested on my cheek. His eyes locked onto my dead ones.

"Are you done?" My voice was lifeless.

He nodded, "Fa now." He smiled almost kindly, this shocked me, "Dun't you remembah meh Sheila?" His smile faded.

"No." My response was flat, and without thought. In truth, I really had no memory of him. I tried to think after that point, recalling things in my past. Then it hit me, "Jeice?"

He smiled smally again, "Aye."

"Jeez, you don't look any different." I barely recalled him, I remembered this male being assigned to me as a 'bodyguard' as I was young.

"I hit maturity long ago Sheila." His smile grew.

"What are you? Fifty?"

He sniffed dramatically, "Almost."

With a laugh, I hit him lightly, then flinched. How and WHY was I acting so carefree in his arms?

He smiled, moving so I was cradled in his arms. One hand holding my head to his chest, "Shh, just rest Sheila." He murmured lightly, "It'll take a few days." He added.

"_A few days…" _I thought to myself, Remembering that those were the same words I had told myself on my journey to Namek. Jeice fell silent, I figure it was let me try and sleep I guess. I tried to shift so I wasn't as much laying on him, but he wouldn't allow that, he just held me tighter against his chest. Biting my lower back, I then looked to the window, watching as all the stars flew by. Sooner or later I had slipped into a slumber.

"She's still asleep?"

"Aye, hasn't budged."

"She alive?"

There was a soft touch at my neck, "Aye, she still has a pulse."

"We'll be landing soon." It was Ginyu. I was awake enough to recognize his voice by now.

"Ginyu Out." He murmured, then there was a small static sound as the monitor was turned off. I had my eyes open, but Jeice wasn't within sight of them, so he probably thought of me as still asleep.

I was staring out of the window now, watching as this brilliant blue orb was within view. I never thought I would be returning to this world…

A soft beeping made me twitch, it was a call from the planet no doubt. Jeice patted my arm, with his other touched a button on the pad. "Jeice Her'e."

A tanned male appeared on the screen, black hair, scars, etc… He was wearing the normal garb for being a Frieza underling. I didn't recognize him.

He looked at me, then to Jeice, "Why are you in possession of her?" His voice was low.

My bangs luckily covered my eyes, I groaned on purpose, turning onto my side to make it look like I was asleep.

I couldn't see what they were looking at anymore…

"I don't see why that's of mattah to you." Jeice seemed upset.

"I am her guardian." He murmured a bit more low, like he was controlling his anger.

"When she turns 16 sh' wont' need ya." He snapped back.

There was a short pause. "We'll see Jeice. For now, she's mine to take care of."

There was a soft fizz, as the screen shut off.

"Damn tha' Raz." Jeice wasn't happy.

I just lay there, thinking. Who was he? Raz? I didn't recognize the name, nor the face… Why was there a blank area in my mind? Like… something or someone was blocking old memories…

I just thought, until Jeice began to pat me. "Sheila.." He whispered lightly, "Come now, time to wake up."

Blinking a little, I turned over, faking a yawn only to brush my bangs from my eyes to look at him. He was smiling down at me, "Yer home."

Home? I laughed inwardly, This wasn't home… Without a word, I sat up to look out the window. An alarm came on, "Planet Frieza, landing in T-Minus 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Just like that we hit the landing site of the space center.

Just then I began to panic inside, what was going to happen? My hands clenched, Jeice obviously sensed my hesitation to open the pod. He hugged me carefully, "It's alrigh' Sheila… You'll be safe." He whispered comfortingly.

For now, he was the only one I could rely on. Even if I didn't trust him. He was my childhood friend, … I think. I nodded slightly, the pod opened.

When I looked, there stood the same tanish male, glaring down at Jeice. "Jeice…" His voice shook with anger.

"Calm down Raz." He growled in return.

Ignoring Jeice for now, it seemed… Raz turned to look at me. With an actual warm smile, he held his hand out. "Princess." He whispered.

I flinched, staring at his extended gloved hand. Unsure if I should trust him or not.

Jeice nudged me lightly, "Its' alright Sheila." He whispered.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and touched Raz's. He smiled lightly, helping me to stand beside him. Of course, having been sitting down for a lengthy amount of time, I lost my balance and was caught by Raz. He then touched the small of my back and was ready to catch me again when he stood me back up.

Jeice was soon standing beside us, glaring to Raz, as if they were speaking telepathically… Jeice just nodded, and walked on to where the rest of the 'Force' was.

Raz bowed lightly, then offered his hand once more. "Shall we princess?" His voice was gentle when directed at me.

Princess; it's been a while since I've been called that. I took an uneasy breath, my hand timidly touched his, as he grasped it. I took into the air with him, towards the castle in the background…

We landed before the doors of the white castle thing, they opened for us as Raz began to lead me down a series of hallways. "You arrived sooner then we thought, your brother and Lord Frieza aren't here to greet you I'm afraid."

I only nodded, my tail was twitching behind me. It felt out of character if I had it wrapped around my waist, even if I probably should've by then.

It was silent, other then the few other guards we passed. They bowed to us both, Raz apparently didn't need to return the bow since he was a high enough level. I naturally didn't, being higher then him…

I hadn't been to this world for years, nothing seemed much different. Other then the few men I didn't recognize.

Taking a weak breath, I looked down. "Raz… is it?" My voice sounded pathetic.

He looked at me, I could feel his eyes. "Yes, Princess?"

Obviously hesitating for a second, he cut me off. "Princess, you needn't worry. You can ask me anything." He whispered.

Well that doesn't help. I bit me lower lip, then took a breath again, "Why now?" My words were lame.

He took a moment, "Now isn't the time for me to answer, and I'm not sure I'm the one to do so." He smiled apologetically.

Great help! Yes, I was sarcastic.

Lowering my head, I knew where we were going… My old room. "Why don't I remember you then?" I suddenly blurted out.

He glanced at me, then looked away. Sighing, "I was wondering why you were so timid." His voice trailed, "Did you hit your head at anytime during your stay?"

I racked my memories, none of which gave way to me getting knocked in the head. "N-No…"

"I see." He was silent for a moment, then stopped in front of my door. "This is your room, everything is untouched." He smiled.

I stared at the door, before timidly pressing a button on the side, as it asked for a scan. I laid my hand upon it. "Welcome Princess Tyerva." It spoke as the door slid open.

Walking into the black painted walled room, I actually smiled some. Taking in everything…

I was suddenly hugged from behind, Raz's hand was laid gently over my eyes. "You smiled." He whispered.

My entire body stiffened. I could feel my skin begin to burn, it always done as such when I was upset, or stressed… And all together, it was gone. He released me, and backed away. "I'll let you get comfortable." He bowed, as the door closed and I was alone.

Hours past… I lay on my bed, wishing I was back on Namek… Escargot had to be worried… I whined, turning to my side. Hugging my stomach, my eyes closed…

"Princess… Princess…"

Someone was tapping me… Had I fallen asleep? With a groan, I turned over. Opening my eyes slowly, I locked eyes with Raz. He was kneeling on the bed, "Sorry to wake you." His voice was light.

I flinched at how close he was, but managed to move to the side to sit up. Rubbing my left eye, the one that was normally hidden behind my bangs. My right bore into his face.

"Your brother is here." He murmured lowly.

My body tensed, visibly.

He reached over and touched my shoulder, "Relax… He just wishes to speak with you."

It took some thought, but I knew I couldn't hide from him forever… With a nod. I was then being led to where my brother was…

Visibly tense, I flinched at every little sound. People watched us as we walked to the main hall, a place I had frequently visited. With a whimper as we stood at the front two doors…

My hand was lifted, by Raz… I glanced at him in time to see him kiss the said hand. "You'll be fine…"

The doors slowly opened… I turned, and there stood… Vegeta.

XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--XXX--OOO--

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, and if you didn't notice it was them … I should kill you, XD Anyway!! I do however own er,.. 'Fish' I'll give her name later, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations…

Author Notes: XD Okay, I ended this horribly, namely because I was sick of it staring me in the face on my screen. XD the next chapter will have more information on Raz… Soon we'll be leaving for planet Eeee Arth!! 3


	3. Chapter 3, 'Pain'

**Chapter Three, "Phoenix"**

**I don't know how long we stood there. Staring at one another. Raz had bowed once Vegeta had dismissed him. Leaving us alone. **

I was nearly ready to speak. But, He beat me to the line.

"You look healthy." Was his comment. Abrupt.

So like Vegeta, I nearly wanted to sigh. I did inwardly. Not wanting to give away my hard face. I tried to stay calm. Carefully, I nodded once. "The Namekians took..." I paused.

He watched from across the room, as if waiting for me to continue.

Hesitating, I looked to the side. As if taking in the room, "It doesn't look any different. Don't you ever remodel?"

A scoff. I figured that would be his response. As I walked to the side, trying to keep the butterflies from erupting from the hollow pits of my stomach. Vegeta -my brother- seemed to be watching my movements, angling his body towards mine.

More awkward silence.

And more...

Finally. I turned, ready to speak. To demand why he brought me here...

Before I could utter a word, the doors slammed open.

Both our attention was turned towards the outburst.

"Excuse the intrusion." It was a Frieza underling I didn't recognize.

"What is it?" Vegeta. Commanding as always.

"Lord Frieza will be returning shortly. He wishes to speak to the two of you." He spoke calmly, and hard. Newbie. Trying to keep his calm I would expect.

"Very well."

"Excuse me." The underling bowed, and left the room.

Of course, leaving us once more alone.

Vegeta was the first to break the silence once more, "Raz." He spoke.

"Yes m'lord?" Raz, coming quite literally out of no where. From the door, I didn't even see it open.

"Take Tyerva here and get her suited in her garb. Frieza will be here soon."

**"Yes sir." Raz held his hand out once more for me. I hesitated, well that was a lovely reunion. My bright eyes watched my brother, who looked to the side. At least his hair was spiky as ever. Exhaling. I slowly moved and walked over to Raz. I couldn't let my guard down at all. **

Taking Raz's hand, we returned to my room.

He left me at my door.

I figured he had to get ready for Frieza's arrival. "Nii-Chan doesn't seem that much different. Then again I don't remember much other than his hair." Exhaling some, I figured I should get dressed. Frieza wouldn't like to see me in Namek robes.

Flittering around the room for only moments. I was once more in my Royal Armour. Standing in front of a full length mirror. I studied myself. The black fabric that clinged to my skin, the crimson chest armor... with the black royal crest on my chest. It was nostalgic. I nearly wanted to throw up at the mere site of it. Never had I imagined myself wearing this clothing again.

A knock at my door startled me.

"Enter." I calmly murmured, glancing to the door from where I stood.

An underling. He walked in and bowed. "M'lady. Lord Vegeta wishes for me to lead you to Lord Frieza's throne room." A weird green creature, not like from the Ginyu Force. He was taller with purple bug eyes.

"At ease. You may stand. I'm nearly ready." I had to act Princess'y. I didn't know what they had in plan... in mind. It was irritating me.

The underling slowly straightened himself, standing at my door, looking to the side.

At least he didn't stare. Gazing at him for only moments. I moved and walked to my desk, looking through the drawers, before finding a ring. I wore this all the time. Yet refused to take it on missions in fear I'd loose it... How long has it been...?

It had our Royal Crest on it. Father gave it to me when I was old enough to understand. Which was about four. I've cherished it since. It was mothers...

My memories trailed off after I put the ring on my middle finger. "I'm ready." Turning, I looked at the underling. "Name."

He froze, looking at me. Oh yeah... I wasn't really supposed to care about names. Oh well. "Luka... Ma'am." He answered after hesitating.

"Luka." I repeated, nodding, "Thank you."

**This seemed to confuse him further. Jeez. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut. **

"This way m'lady." He murmured hesitantly, bowing with extending an arm to gesture in the hall.

I nodded, glancing to myself once more in the mirror. Why I cared how I look... it was beyond me. Probably because I was female and gave a crap.

Accepting with how I looked. I didn't bother trying to fix my hair. There was no point. It couldn't be tamed.

I followed this Luka. My mind elsewhere. Mostly about how I was going to get free... To return to my family. My home on Namek.

"Here we are m'lady." Luka whispered.

Already? Was my first thought, having snapped out of my previous mindset. I looked up. At two double doors.

…What happened next was almost impossible for me to describe.

The pain...

The fiery pain...

I crumbled onto my knees, one arm holding my torso, the other my head. Next... I heard... The loudest scream of agony...

Then darkness.

"It's to soon." A quiet voice over head murmured.

"Don't you think I know that?" Vegeta's unmistakable voice growled.

"Quiet." A higher pitched voice.

"Let her rest. She's been through... a lot." The almost girlish voice continued.

"Lord Frieza." Vegeta began.

"I'll speak with her when she awakens. I know this coming from me is odd. But I cannot let her be stressed."

"Yes, M'lord." Vegeta responded.

"Vegeta, come with me. We need to talk."

"Yes, M'lord." He repeated... Foot steps, fading away.

I let my body lower into a darkened slumber...

"Ngh..." Turning over on whatever the hell I lay on. A burning sensation ran down the spine of my back.

"M'Lady?" A soft voice whispered.

"Who...." I got cut off.

"It's me Raz." His voice was kind.

"Raz..."  
"Yes, please don't strain yourself Lady Tyerva. You need to recover..." I felt a gentle touch against my cheek.

I couldn't bring myself to even open my eyes, god … I've never felt this weak.

"What... Happened?" I finally managed to ask, how long had the silence been...

After a pause, he seemed to be thinking of his answer. "You're just stressed Lady. Your body couldn't withstand it." His voice was quiet, reserved.

He was hiding something from me. And for some reason. I didn't give a damn at that point.

"Do you hurt?" he asked after a moment.

I didn't want to admit my pain, if I didn't move it was alright at least... So I shook my head in a no.

He was silent for a moment, he probably didn't believe me. I wouldn't have. He spoke finally, "Let me know if you are M'lady, so I can help." He whispered.

"I will."

The room fell silent. From the feel of the fabric against my skin. I was on my bed. Surprising I remembered the mere feel...

"I need to inform Lords Frieza, and Vegeta." A soft clatter.

"Wait..."I whispered, there was no response. I was to late.

The last thing I needed was Frieza coming to visit me. I was in pain and I had no clue how much longer I could hide it. It felt like I was being burnt from the inside out.

I've never felt this amount of pain. It was growing rather annoying.

"Ow..." Forcing myself, and I mean forcing. I slowly began to sit up. Holding some part of my body, like it helped... I glanced around. My room alright. My visible eye... my vision that is... was weird... everything had an odd red tint to it. I only wondered about this for a moment before my door opened.

Glancing over to it, was … Frieza. He was oddly enough out of his hovering thingy. Standing at my door. His eyes appraising me.

**Shit... I hesitated, but slowly bowed my head. Hiding the pain, "M...M'lord...." My voice was timid. Crap, I was scared...**

Please... Please... Please don't notice! Was my main thought.

"Tyerva." Ugh, he nearly sang. Then again it was his voice. "Rise."

When I rose my head, he was there. Not even three inches away from me. This of course resulted in my involuntary flinch back. Which caused a soft cry of pain to escape my lips.

"Raz." He muttered.

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Haven't you done anything for her pain?" He seemed irritated.

"I'm sorry M'lord." Raz murmured.

"Stop... Lord.. Frieza." I hesitated, shit, why was I standing up for Raz. I whined inwardly. Before looking up at him, "I told him I wasn't in any pain, and I'm not."

Everyone's eyes... That is, Vegeta's, Raz, and Frieza's eyes were upon me.

"Leave, I want to be alone with her." Frieza finally ordered.

"Yes sir." It was a chorus nearly, my door shut. Leaving us alone.

I stared into his cold purple eyes. I didn't want to back down, though nearly every pore in my body, every speck of my common sense was yelling at me to look away and beg for forgiveness. For what, I had no clue.

"How was your stay at Namek?" He murmured. What the hell. Why was he idling with small talk?

This through me off my guard, tilting my head a little. Before looking to the side. "I... Wish to return." I finally whispered. "M'lord... Please... I can't fight anymore... I've grown weaker, I renounced the name of Princess. I'm just a mere girl..." Before I knew it a tear fell from my visible eye. I wanted to leave.

It was silent for a moment. "I see." He murmured finally. Before he exhaled, "I cannot allow that currently. In time maybe." He added.

I flinched, he was actually considering it?

I refused to look directly at him now, I've shown weakness... this was bad.

"My girl." He whispered, I could feel his gaze cut a clean line in my soul. "There's much you need to learn about yourself. And what you've forgotten... You can learn again."

**I glanced to him, I knew he meant fighting. Which I had lied about. I knew how to fight, just not as well. **

"You may use the training rooms whenever you wish. You're welcome here. For now; stay without regret. You're safe here like always." He commented. A smile was plastered on his lipsticked lips.

Safe... That was a funny word.

"Why now Fri... M'lord? Why did you bring me back now?" I couldn't help but to ask...

"When you heal, I will tell. For now, just rest." He smiled.

I half knew he wouldn't give me an answer. With a slow nod of my head, he seemed to understand.

"Good girl. One of my men will remain to watch over you. I'll visit again to see how you're fairing later." He commented.

Hesitating, I nodded, "Yes... M'lord." I whispered, looking down, before bowing.

And like that, he had left.

Alone again. How funny. It seemed I was always alone. Even with the yellow skinned alien that stood next to my bed. Way to stiff.

I didn't speak to him, I had no reason too. He asked once when he entered if I was hungry.

I of course ignored my Saiyajin gut, and told him no.

It didn't seem that he believed me. Then again, what could he do? Defy my words? Inwardly laughing, I sighed aloud.

He seemed to flinch, standing at a straighter attention.

He was new, this was obvious and nearly painful.

I leaned against the wall, with my legs bent, looking to my opposite wall. "Oy." I finally murmured.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Food... please." I wasn't good at orders anymore. I nearly wanted to go with him... There was a thought. "Wait."

I called to him when he was about to walk out the door. He stopped, and looked at me. Jerking when he saw I was right on his heel. "I'll go with."

"But..."

"I'll be fine."

"Yes, M'lady." He hesitated, but walked out of the room.

**With me at his heels, I was a bit slower then usual. Not in as much pain as before, but still it was annoying. Oh well. It wasn't long before I met face to face, with a wall. "Ouch." Rubbing at my nose, the underling that I had been following was about to have a heart attack.**

"M-M'lady! Are you injured?" Was what I could decipher from his frantic whining.

"I gotta stop daydreaming." I muttered, looking at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded slowly, looking to the now dented wall. Pure metal...

I to gazed to it, it wasn't the first time I managed to mess up his place. Hahaha. I laughed on the inside, before following the underling into the kitchen.

Where everyone bowed, "Lady Tyerva." The head cook murmured, they couldn't fight. They were only good for nourishment. I thought of this gazing at the small beings. "What brings you here today?"

"I can't quite decide what I want." I murmured, glancing to him, being about two feet taller. They were short. Holy crap.

"What does your pallet tell you?" He smiled.

"Something sweet, yet a bit tart. Nothing hot."  
"I know your diversion to hot foods." He smiled. "But I have an idea from what I could make you." Clapping his hands, he ordered something in a foreign language to me. Where the others nodded, with a SIR! And went to work.

I watched this, and leaned against the door. It was interesting watching them scurry around.

Turning my attention to the head of the kitchen, "I'll be on the grounds."

"Yes Lady." He bowed.

With that I walked outside the kitchen and down the hall. With the underling following me. He was a guard of types it would seem.

"A-Are you sure you're well enough to go outside?" He murmured.

I blinked, woah, he actually asked a question. Yes he stuttered. Looking back at him, I nodded, "Yes. I should be alright, the pain is going down."

He nodded, bowing his head in respect.

"Lady Tyerva!" Called the head chef. Holy shit, he came out by himself. I sat on a tree stump, warped in my own imagination. Thoughts...

"Yes?"

"Your dinner is prepared."

"Thank you."

It was only moments before I found myself at the table, the dining hall.

The Table was full.

And when I say Full.

I mean full.

It was nearly insane, slowly, I sat at my spot. Where a plate was placed in front of me. The chef began to explain what it was, which was pointless cause I began to drown him out. I was starving... and it was food.

I really don't need to say what happened next.

Food + Saiyajin = Scareh fast stuffing of the face.

The food was devoured within ten minutes.

I felt sort of silly actually...

"Thank you, It was delicious." I smiled.

The chef bowed, and thanked me for my compliment, before I retreated to the sanctuary of my room. Having of course stolen a bottled drink.

However... When my door opened, I froze. Staring into the room. There stood.... King... Cold....?

I dropped the bottle, before bowing deep.

But... why....?

My skin began to flare, I managed to hide my pain, staying stiff in my bow.

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Along with Luka, I have no clue if you'll ever see him again but meh XD**

**Author Notes: WOOT! King Cold Baby! Oh well, Sorry for not updating. I'll update a lot more. I have fresh new idea's!**

**** Nii-Chan = Japanese For Older Brother ****


	4. Chapter 4, 'Plans'

**Chapter Four: "Plans"**

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" He whispered, "Come in, it is your room after all." He commented.

I flinched, slowly standing, before walking into the room. I could barely control my legs, they felt like they were going to fail me within moments.

"Calm yourself, you're in no danger."

His dark voice wasn't convincing. I lifted my head a little, glancing at him. Fear shown in my visible eye, I knew this without a doubt. He noticed this as well, moving to touch my chin. "Child. You need to calm yourself."

His touch was almost a searing pain. What the hell was wrong with me!?

Though as if he could tell something was wrong. He pulled his hand back slowly, watching me with curious, rather dead eyes.

Thank god... the pain began to fade, I was able to see.. but once more the red tint began to obscure my vision. It was growing annoying.

"Father," A soft voice formed behind me.

Shit...

Turning slowly, my gaze turned on... Cooler. Instantly I bowed, nearly falling forward in my haste.

"Calm yourself monkey." He murmured, glancing to King Cold.

The evil king just watched him, "What do you need Cooler." It was a statement, hardly a question.

"Little brother asked for me to check on her." He answered without hesitation.

"I see."

It fell silent, and here I was still in a bowed position. If the Lizard Race wasn't A-Sexual, I would've been more afraid of showing my ass like I done to King Cold. Considering he was behind me.

"Raise Monkey, go lay down." Cooler murmured, it was an order.

I hesitated, before looking up at him with a confused gaze. "Y-Yes sir..." Moving slowly, and obviously avoiding the evil king. I laid down on my bed, yet on my side. Facing them.

"Father..."

He got cut off, "Little one, rest. We have a lot to talk about later." He murmured, before leaving the room.

Cooler bowed his head to his father, before giving me one last glance. It seemed like a shadow of a grin formed on his face, meh... I was hallucinating, I swear it. Before he turned and walked out with his father.

Thank god for an automatic sliding door. I exhaled deeply once I was once more alone. It was a huge relief.

But what did they say? To Rest? Hah! Soon as I felt safe enough I stood up; and began to thorough search of my room. Where King Cold was standing when I had walked in, did he plant something? I didn't seem much like his style however... Maybe I was worried over... Noth... Crap.

Sure enough, there was a small bug one would say. Hiding behind my desk, on the wood that was nearly pressed to the wall. I had nearly missed it due to it blending in with the darkness of the paint.

But why would he be planting something like this here? Maybe it wasn't him. Hmm... I began to ponder this, without touching the bug, who knew it could've been poisonous. Okay bad joke. But an alarm could go off to whoever put it there. Far as I knew it could've been there since I was a child. Deactivated by now.

Better safe then sorry, I pushed my desk back and exhaled, "There, I needed to rearrange." I muttered lightly, hoping it was convincing enough to someone that could be listening in.

There wasn't much I could do about it, other then lay back on my bed and stare up at the dark ceiling.

One....

Two....

Three....

I snapped up, what if there were more bugs? Or worse a camera.... This of course circulated through my mind with a low sigh, I laid back down. Not much I could do... I could raise my chi (if I remembered how) to break it... but then again I'd probably break half of my equipment.

Maybe I should train... So I can get back into the fighting spirit. Just to be on the safe side.

Rolling over to my side, I exhaled, but... that would be going back to my Saiyajin Roots... And playing into Frieza's hands. It's not like I could dent anyone around here anyways... Even that Raz.

Raz... What and interesting name. Or that's what I figured, short for Razalude? Oh well... It didn't concern me any...

And that's when the darkness of my mind took over... sleep rendered me useless. My body finally shutting down due to the stress...

"Escargot..." I murmured this lightly, having been laying awake for the past ten minutes. Letting my mind wonder. "I wonder how everyone's doing..." Turning over to my side, having been laying on my back. I exhaled, depressed.

"The Namekians are a strong race, I'm sure they're doing fine."

This jolted me, turning around to gaze at Raz; who now stood in front of my doorway. A small smile on his lips.

I had no choice but to look around him, at the best of my ability. It seemed he was alone. Slowly I sat up, most of my hair hanging loosely in my face. "What do you want?" It was a blunt question.

Raz's smile seemed to falter, though he walked in. The door shutting behind him, "Just to check on you."

"I'm alive." Was my curt reply.

"Now now Princess... I know it was unfair of Lord Frieza to bring you back like he done, but it was for a good reason."

"Like...?" This caught my attention.

"Like I said before... I'm not the one to tell you it. I'm sure Lord Frieza will when he talks to you when you're feeling a little better." He smiled, staying near the door.

I exhaled, "Fine..." There wasn't much I could do to change his mind. He watched me for a moment, before kneeling down so he could get my attention. "Listen... Later, why don't we go spar?"

"...Spar?" What, does he wanna kill me?

"When you feel a bit better, maybe have some lunch. I won't overdo it." He smiled a bit more.

Such like a Saiyajin to offer to spar for a way to relax. I just watched him before nodding, "If you want... I am out of practice."

" I know."

It was silent for a moment, before his scouter began to beep. He sighed, and pressed the little button on the side and blinked. I couldn't hear who was talking to him, but he could. He nodded, "Be there soon." Ending the transmission, he looked at me and bowed. "M'lady something has came up. I'll come back in a few hours, try to eat and relax..." He then tore out of my room. Huh... something must've been up.

This of course took most of my attention, wondering what had been so important. But I did take his words seriously, To the kitchens I go!!!

Two hours had past, and I was once more in my room. Sitting on my bed with my legs hanging over the edge. Munching on sour candy that I had swiped from the kitchens. This was a favorite in the world of Saiyajins, some of Frieza's men liked it as well. It was my personal fave for after dinner every night. It brought back memories... Bad or good ones that was the question. One night, when I was young. The memory brought up that one night, that someone... I couldn't remember who... Came in to my room when I had lost a sparring match... I was really down, bloodied... I refused to go the chambers to heal. I wanted to suffer...

They had given me the candy, saying kind things, "Next time you'll do better..." Abruptly leaving...

Shortly after that I went on my mission for Namek, and I forgot the face of the being.

Of course, I had a talk with the chef, and we created a better more sour version... But thats' beside the point.

Oh well... It was in the past, and that's where it was to stay.

Standing, I went to my desk, looking through a stack of paper. Hah... so many blueprints for new types of scouters, weapons, equipment. Smiling a bit, "I was really into these..."

"Yeah."

Jerking at the voice, I looked back at the being. Raz. He had entered my room, the door just now closing behind him.

Blinking a little, "That... was fast." My words had failed me.

He looked normal, maybe it wasn't such a big problem. Oh well...

Watching me, he bowed his head, "It was an easy task. You ready?" He asked, already having his training gear on.

Shit, I needed my gear fitted. Since It had been a long time. "Uh... Yeah." I guess I go as is.

And with that. We headed to the chambers.

"The training rooms are a little different than before." Having just told me a lengthy story about a battle he had recently, he began to talk about the chambers. Was he nervous about something? He seemed like it...

"Oh?" Was my brilliant response, I didn't remember the chambers that well anyways.

As we walked, I had been watching Raz as he spoke, finding it the polite thing. Yes, a saiyajin. The Princess no less being polite. This would send many people laughing. When he came to abrupt stop, he bowed. "Lord." He whispered.

This caught my attention, turning my head to look at Vegeta. Even with him being my brother, he was a higher class. Therefor, I bowed as well.

Vegeta, and all his pointy haired glory watched us. Before turning his attention onto me. How I knew with the back of my head at him in the bow still? Was the sting I felt by his gaze. "Feeling better?" his voice was gruff. Was he actually showing compassion?

This through me for a loop, looking up at him uneasily growing out of my bow. "Y-Yeah..." Looking to the side for a moment, before looking back at him, "Can... I ask something?" Might as well try.

"Ask." Curtly he responded.

Well that didn't help me in my resolve to actually ask him. Exhaling slowly, as Raz came out of his bow, watching me as well. Curious. "Well.. uhm... My eyesight... Its tinted red... and... Its' a stupid question..."

"It'll go away." He responded, alittle less curt than before.

"Good.." My shoulders relaxed a bit, thank god.

"You really can't remember a thing can you?" He asked lowly.

This was a question I hadn't been expecting, "No..."

"Shame... I guess we'll have to pound it back into your brain." Before turning, "Once your done, Raz, Contact me."

"M'lord." He bowed along with me. Having bowed as he dismissed himself.

Well that certainly was interesting. So this had happened before? Or that's what I gathered out of it. Hm...

"Shall we?" Raz snapped em out of my deep mindset.

"Yeah." With that we walked the rest of the way.

A few hours had past, at the beginning of the spar I was terrible. And when I say terrible, I mean TERRIBLE. But... Raz seemed to have a lengthy amount of patience, which was weird for a Saiyajin. But I was thankful, within time I grew better. Remembering the moves.

At the end of the day however, the spar record was about 76 wins for Raz, and 63 wins for me. I guess... It was okay, he only got the headstart cause I was inexperienced.

"That was one hell of a match, you did very well. And here you said you weren't practice. Could've fooled me." He praised me.

Okay... Very non-Saiyajin like. Nodding to him cautiously, "I used to spar every... once and a while with the Nameks..." this just brought up memories I didn't want. It made me crave Namek even more.

Raz seemed to notice, or I think he did. For he changed the subject, "I gotta report to Lord Vegeta, can you make it back to your room...?"

"Yeah, no problem."

It was an awkward separation. We watched each other for a few minutes, before he bowed and walked off.

I watched his retreating back, before letting my feet wonder. Hell if I cared, if someone had a problem, they could take it up with me. Even with me bruised and cut from the spar. I was feeling oddly good.

Going through the spar in my mind, I began to softly whisper to myself. Often doing this so I could learn from my mistakes. "I gotta guard my right eye more..." Oh yeah... Years ago, one of the first years I was on Namek. First year actually, I was on edge a lot, and one of the Namekians had to calm me down. I can't remember what set me off... I digress. My right eye was wounded, luckily it wasn't my scouter eye. My right was the one I hid often. I wasn't blind, just... had to strain to see.

"Monkey." A soft, and almost jaunting voice formed before me.

Looking up, an Aquamarine male with green braided hair watched me. Ooh, pretty accessories. Meaning on his forehead and earrings there were little jewelry items. I had always liked the gem on the forehead look, but I didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?" My voice was careful.

"It's already that time, hmm...?" He spoke slowly.

"...What time?" My voice was tight.

"You're... 15 now yes?"

This knocked me for a loop, "For another month..."

"Oh I see. Enjoy your stay little Monkey." He walked past me with his almost pink cape flapping. It was overly dramatic actually.

Who in the hell was that, I had only turned my head to watch him walk down the hall. Before shrugging, someone close to Frieza, but why did he want to know my birthday? Oh well.

Having made it back to my room, I let my mind wonder. "I wonder if I can remember..." I whispered this to myself, looking around at my walls and ceiling. When I was younger, I had created a language only known by me. And wrote secret messages all around my room. Other people would love to know these messages, it had my weaknesses... My likes... and some plans. Though being the only holder of the knowledge for the weird scriptions in my room, it merely looked decorated to others.

Only when my black screened scouter began to shoot warning beeps on my bedside counter did I look at it. Having been leaning against the wall, looking around.  
Eh...? Walking over to it, I equiped it to my good eye, which was my left. Pressing the button once, "Tyerva here..."

"Join us in the throne room." It was Vegeta, he ended his connection before I had a chance to speak.

Blinking once, I sighed, "Yes Sir!" I called out. If anyone happened to be walking by they would've heard, but if they knew me. They knew I liked talking to myself. It was oddly calming.

Hesitantly, I walked out my door and walked to the throne room. Taking my time...

Walking up to the doors, I heard a scoff. Having to look up, it was Vegeta. He was leaning against them, waiting for me I figured. He watched until I was up to him. Bowing my head, he then turned around. "Come in." He walked inside the room, I hesitated out the door, but followed him in the end.

Frieza was the only one present, sitting in his hovering device. Watching out the window. As if it were interesting.

"M'lord." Vegeta bowed low.

"Lord..." My voice was more lower, but it was heard bowing as well.

"Rise you two." His voice seemed almost carefree, but he wasn't looking towards us when he rose on his command.

"Vegeta, you may leave. It's been us two." he commented.

Vegeta glanced down to me, before looking towards Frieza. "Mlord." He murmured, before touching my shoulder as he turned to leave. "I'll be outside." He whispered this to me. Before exiting the room.

What the hell? He cares? Oh shit,.. I had no time to think about that now, turning slightly to look back to Frieza. Who was watching me. This sent a shiver down my spine. On instinct I bowed once more.

He just smiled and floated over to me, "You may rise."

Hesitantly, I rose. Only to see him only a foot or two away from me. Causing my body to heat up once more.

"Relax young monkey, I just need to talk to you."

Exhaling a little, I had to nearly force my body to relax.

"There ya go." He smiled in his own little way. Which always sent chills down my back. "It's unfair of me to keep you in the dark." He commented.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood motionless. Watching him as he floated around me.

"Once you turn 16. Your body will be mature enough to start focusing on learning your hidden abilities." He whispered this.

"Hidden... Abilities sir?" My voice was confused. Hell I was.

"Yes. You bear what is called a Phinix** power. The Phinix Flame." He added lightly. "Your father given it to you when you were born, it's a very deadly power.

"Phinix?" This was confusing, I had never heard of it.

"That's right." He smiled a bit, "That's the burning feeling you get at times. Whenever you feel stressed. Or scared. Etc etc. The Phinix wakens, to protect the one it's using as a shell."

"So I'm a shell?"

"Pretty much. The Phinix needs a body to survive. You'll have this power for the rest of your life. Untouchable... Yet it is possible you can die. So don't get any ideas." he threatened.

I flinched, looking down. I hadn't even been thinking about that...

"As I was saying. On the day you turn 16. You'll have to train, to keep the power under control. At times, if you black out. Thats the Phinix taking over..." He sighed a bit.

Blacking out? I racked my mind for this, I located a few memories of my past that required those words. I blinking questioningly.

"It happened before, I remember that incident. Zarbon as well." He did his usual giggle.

"Z... Zarbon Sir?" Who the hell was that?

"Oh dear, you don't remember him?" He pondered this, before looking to one of the underlings that was there. "Go fetch Zarbon for me."

"Yes sir!" He bowed and ran out.

His followers would never cease to amaze me.

"He might hold a grudge. But he has orders not to touch you." He added calmly.

Well that didn't help. I was about to ask him something more, only then did the door opened. He was obviously close. But... it was that one guy... With the head ornament. My eyes widened, taking a slight step back. "It's you..."

"Oh? So you've seen each other then?" Frieza asked amused.

"Yes M'lord. Not long ago in the corridor." His voice was Frenchish, that was obvious.

"Yeah..."

"Well." He turned his attention back to me. "For the next month, train. Get back into your usual form. On the day of your birthday we'll celebrate." His lips turned into a grin.

Oh god, why oh why did I not like that grin. I nodded hesitantly.

He floated closer to me, touching my head. "I look forward to having you at my side." He commented, before looking to Zarbon. "See that Tyerva here get's to her room to rest."

"Yes sir."

"And Tyerva... We'll be seeing each other quite often." He smiled fiendishly.

This once more, sent a shiver down my back. Bowing hesitantly, we were dismissed and I nearly bolted out the door. Hitting Vegeta on my way out. Who just stood there. I flinched, and bowed at him. "S-Sorry."

"I'm to take her back to her quarters." Zarbon murmured behind me.

Vegeta looked up at him, and nodded. "Very well. I'll see you later." He looked down to me and touched my shoulder with his gloved hand. Before walking off.

"A monkey, showing compassion. What a joke." Zarbon smirked behind me.

I turned looking at him, I don't know what he saw in my eyes. But he looked to the side. "Let's go." He muttered, falling silent.

Huh, maybe he did fear me. Yay. This actually got me oddly giddy.

The walk back was uneventful to say the least. Zarbon never spoke, only to say 'this is where I leave' and he did.

I had turned around to gaze at him, before sighing, walking into my room. Something was beeping on my desk.

Blinking, I had walked over, the door shutting behind me. I picked up this little pad. Touching a few of the buttons.

On the screen... Escargot formed. "Fish!"

My eyes widened, "Esky! But How?"

"Fished out your old pod, Even waterlogged it still works." He looked oddly proud of himself.

"Omg Esk... I want to come back. I hate it here..."

"Sneak out?"

"They'll know where I went... I have to stay..."

"We all miss you..."

"Thanks Esk... At least we can still talk here. I'm the only one allowed in my room. If anyone enters, other then the clan of Lizards." I said this, meaning the Cold clan. "They'll be killed or nearly so on the spot. Unless I allow them in. I'll hide this though... I'm always here unless I'm training."

"They already got you doing that?" He asked, appraising my wounds.

"This was a spar... but yeah practically."

"Warriors to the end."  
"Totally."

"Who are you talking too?" Shit... I knew that voice... Turning around on the spot. I was face to face with Cooler himself...

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

** Author's note: Yes I spelt Phoenix wrong, It's how I Always spelt it and always will. XD


	5. Chapter 5, 'Begin Training'

**Chapter Five, "Begin Training"**

Staring face to face with Cooler, I then flinched. Hiding the palm thing behind my back. Pressing buttons to end the transmission. Smiling fakely, I shook my head, "N-No one, I just... I was talking to myself." Moving my free hand I hit my head slightly, "Silly me."

He watched me for a moment, only to smirk, "Liar. Were you throwing your voice as well?"

Unsure how to defend myself, I just nodded.

He shook his head, and rose a finger, "Tsk, Tsk Tsk." He waved it in front of my face. "Lying to me isn't the best idea for you little Monkey." He whispered.

"But..."

"You were talking with a friend, weren't you? Someone from Namek." He was probing me for information.

I couldn't lie... Looking up at him.

"Come now..." He leaned forward, causing me to lean back.

Looking to the side, I slightly nodded. "I-I'm sorry M-M'lord.." Shit... I admitted it, nothing I could do now.

He moved his hand, bracing myself for a hit. I was shocked when he softly tapped my head. "I won't tell anyone, it helps you relax. Just don't get any silly ideas." he smiled, "I'll know." He tapped his head.

Blinking once, my eyes widened a little as he glanced around me to the desk. "The bug..." Whispering this, he nodded with his smirk widening. "So you found that. I thought I had hid it better. Oh well. Don't even think about removing it." He ordered.

"...I wasn't going to."

"Good Monkey."

We stood there in a slight silence, he was now walking around my room. Why would he agree for me to talk to Escargot...? What was his plan....? Before I could think much, he walked right back to me. Touching my cheek, "You look better."

I figured he meant other then the battle scars, damn spar. I nodded a bit, at least my body wasn't burning at his touch.

"Tomorrow, I'll be your training partner." He suddenly said.

This shocked me. Oh God. If Raz wasn't going to kill me, he was. I couldn't... actually decline. How could I?

He chuckled, seeing the slight fear on my face. Luckily I was able to hide most of it. Getting back into my usual emotionless state. Hiding my feelings as they erupted inside of me. Yay for Poker faces. "I won't go that hard on you." He tapped my head, "Be ready Monkey." He said this, before turning to leave.

I bowed on instinct once more.

Once he was gone, I exhaled, still wearing my Armour, I noticed a crack that my tail had made. First having noticed the stiffness on my tail before I moved it. I'd have to get a new chest plate soon then.

Exhaling, I just collapsed to the floor. Trying to find my balance was impossible, I was way to shaken up. Pulling the palm device out, I touched a few things. Before I made the call. "Please pick up Esk..." Whispering this, I stared at the screen.

"Oh my god Fish!" His picture slowly came up, I figured it was because my pod was hardly functioning. "Did I get you in trouble?" He was frantic.

"No... I got... Permission from Cooler... For some reason... he said it's okay that I talk to you." She murmured this, knowing he was listening in. "Tomorrow he's sparing with me... He's going to kill me Esk. I could barely keep my own against Raz..."

"Calm down, calm down... I'm sure he won't kill you..." Though he sounded unsure himself. "No worries, okay? I'll try to fix this thing up so it works a bit better." He added, "Get some rest, you've had a long day." He smiled lightly. It's as if he knew what had happened... hah...

"Yeah... I'll call when I wake up... and when I get back. If I'm not dead." I whispered this lightly, before smiling hesitantly.

"If he does I'll hunt him down." He grinned.

It was his way of trying to cheer me up, it worked. I laughed lightly, "Sounds good..."

"Night Fishy."

"Night Esky."

We ended the transmission. Looking down at the device, I would have to hide this... Or keep it on me. Then again, during the spar, it would be a bad idea to keep it on my person while being beat to shreds.

Oh... Moving slowly, I walked over to the middle of the wall furthest from the door. Kneeling down, I had to shove over a pile of clothing. Yes. I never kept my room tidy, it was covered in clothes, papers... Etc. The papers were plans that no one would understand. Well no one I knew at least. Behind the pile, was a small door. Touching the middle of it, it began to scan my hand like it would usually. "Welcome Lady Tyerva, your room is secure."

Whenever I would open the door, my room was on complete lockdown. Looking in it, I blinked. Oh yeah... I kept all my most precious things here.

Something caught my eye... A black collar. Blinking, I slowly took it out, my hands trembling. "...Oh wow..."

I remembered the collar... I wore it daily. Why I had ever taken it off was beyond me. It didn't show much significance. Since I just found it on the streets when I was young. I engraved the tag myself however. "Tyerva Geishian" "831" I laughed weakly, "...8 Letters.... 3 Words...1 Meaning..." I let my fingers run over the metal, "I love you. Or I hate you... Whichever." Moving I replaced it on my neck.

Bed... I thought, before laying the device that was used to get to Escargot back in the door. Closing it, it locked and shut itself down automatically. I was in the process of moving the clothes back, when my stomach grumbled. "Hungry?" I thought to myself, it had been a while...

Hesitating, I nodded. "Food is first, then bed..." After all, I was a Saiyajin. I needed some food before a big fight... And it was going to be a fight. Not a spar... Cooler wasn't going to let his guard down around me...

Having gone and went to the kitchens, gorging on food. I had returned to the room for sleep. Collapsing on my bed, basically on my face. So the pillow muffled my yawn. I slightly adjusted, enough to throw off my armour. Before bending my spine a little so I was a bit awkward. But it had always been oddly comfortable to me. I dunno why.

And then... It hit me. "Ugh..." I felt … dizzy. My head was swimming. Moving a gloved hand weakly, I touched my forehead. "Did... they put... something in the … food...?" I whispered this to myself, before my body shut down... Drifting into a dreamless slumber.

"Princess. Oy. Princess." Someone's voice sang beside my ear, they were whispering.

"Nn..." I just wanted to sleep.

"Come now... time ta wake." The voice persisted. Touching my shoulder to lightly shake me.

My eyes began to stir, before opening them. Crap, I had left the scouter on... it was in my eyesight having fallen off. Though slowly, I turned my head to look at the person who dared to wake me. My vision was blurry at first, but once it focused. My body jerked, "Jeice..." His voice whispered through my lips, moving away from him.

He wasn't having this, why the hell did he always have the need to embrace me?

I could feel my body stiffening. But what could I do? I couldn't force him off, he was stronger then I was...

Though, what caught me by surprise. He just hugged. He didn't do anything other then pat my back. "I heard Lord Cooler is gonna ta oversee your train'ing." He whispered lightly.

"Yeah..." Wait, Oversee? Maybe I won't have to personally battle with him. This led me to a false hope I so desperately wanted.

"Goo' Luck.." He kissed my forehead, and darted out of my room. Probably before he was seen or caught... Little did he know Cooler was listening in on his every word! HAHAHAH. Letting my mind laugh at itself... I sighed, and checked the time. "Six... In... The... Morning...?"

My eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill him one day." Laying back down, my body was to keyed up to even dream about sleeping anymore.

"Stretch..." My words escaped my mouth, before I could recall them. Maybe it was a good thing I was woken up so early... That way I could get myself ready... Hopping out of bed. I got on my loose fitting Gi. I would probably stretch multiple times today. To make sure my muscles were loose and ready.

So... I done them.

This lasted two hours, I tried to kill as much time as I could before I went to the kitchens for food. Never had I liked actually waking the cook to make me food in the night. I normally made it myself. Leaving a mess. I laughed inwardly a little. Before looking down. Eight... Yeah, he should be up. Exiting the room, I made my way to the kitchens.

"Oh, Princess..." The voice wasn't in search, it was in realization that I had been found.

I hadn't made it three feet out of the door when Raz walked up behind me, holding a tray. It had Toast, Fruit, Eggs, and a big tall class of Oj. I blinked once, looking at him. "Morning Raz."

He smiled a little towards me, "This is for you..." He gestured with his head to the tray. As if I couldn't see it.

Smiling a little, I wasn't used to the motions anymore. It was a half formed smile, nodding a bit. "Thanks, you didn't hav..." I got cut off.

"I wanted to." He whispered.

Awkward silence time.

"Uhm... Thanks." I repeated, before looking to my door, "Like to come in?"

"O-Oh no, I need to go set up a few things before your training session." He seemed torn.

"No worries..." Carefully, I accepted the tray, "I'll see ya later then?"

"Yeah." He bowed, before departing.

I exhaled lightly, he'll be invited later. Though something seemed a bit interesting from the way he acted... Oh well. I preferred him leaving, not because I disliked his company. It was more... I felt self conscious eating in front of others. That was odd wasn't it? A Saiyajin, self conscious. About Food even! I laughed inwardly. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Returning to my room, the door shut like usual. And I began to eat. Finishing it within moments. "Damn my Saiyajin Appetite." I whispered this to myself, before looking down to my feet as they rested on the floor before me as I sat on my bed.

The dreadful fear of worry began to crease my brow, my hands laid on my lap, as I leaned forward. Staring into nothingness. Though I did notice the slight red tint everything was beginning to have once again. Carefully, I rubbed at one of my eyes, and exhaled weakly. "Okay Tyerva. Relax... You're okay."

Then it hit me, "Esk." Maybe talking to him would help. Jumping from the bed, I returned to my wall and took out the device. Sitting to lean against the small door, keeping it open. My room as on lockdown, no one could enter it. It was just how I wanted.

Pressing buttons now, I tried to contact him. Maybe it was still to early? I forgot how different the time differences were... Then again, they didn't sleep. But, from me. He took meditation breaks when I was sleeping.

"Ish." I heard, before his picture formed on the screen. Faster than before. "Fish!" He smiled greatly, "I got it fixed, most of the water damaged the other parts of the pod. But the communications work perfectly."

I smiled at him, "That's great!" Before tilting my head a little, "Where are you keeping it?"

"Where you landed."

"Good... Don't take it to the village. If someone was to track it down, it'll lead them straight to you guys..."

"I thought as much, no I dragged it back to where you crashed." He grinned.

"Got your workout eh?"

"Totally." He laughed, before his face became dead serious, "Are you doing okay?"

Blinking, I looked to the side. Nodding.

"I can tell you're lying, when you worry your eyes become bloodshot.. and you move her hand slightly to brush your bangs away, just keeping your hand to your face." He commented.

Woah, I didn't know that... Looking at him, I pulled the best fake smile I could, hoping it was convincing, "I'm fine Esk... I have some confidence I won't be dying tonight. But... If I don't call. Don't expect the worse, I'll probably be in the chambers healing. And I'll call as soon as I can."

"Try to be careful."

"Yeah, You know me. Careful is my..." I began to count off fingers, "Seventh? Middle name."

"Oh haha." He laughed along with me.

For once, my laughter was carefree. Like it used to be on Namek... Even if I was only gone for about a week, counting the pod trip.

"Security Breach, Life Force approaching." My computer began to speak behind me.

"Esk, I gotta go. I'll call you later, tell everyone hi!" He nodded when I had turned off the device, closing the door, and replacing the clothes soon as my door opened. I was shifting papers around, looking at them. Glancing up to the person.

...Cooler. I should've known.

He walked in calmly, smiling his fake smile, "Said goodbye already?"

"I didn't know it was you... M'lord." My voice was low as I bowed lightly once more to him. Having done so moments after he walked in.

Looking up only when his feet were in my eyesight, showing he was only a few feet away. "Rise." He murmured.

Hesitating, I did so. Looking up at him, as his hand moved to stroke my jawline. "You have an amazing laugh."

I flinched, damn the bug... I forgot. Looking to the side, I couldn't really say no I didn't... not in front of him.

He chuckled, and removed his hand. "Be sure you're ready for later, meet me there in three hours." He looked to the clock, "When it says Two."

So it was Eleven huh? I nodded, "Y-Yes sir."

"Good monkey." He grinned a little before walking out the door, leaving me to tremble. "Oh my god.." Exhaling, I leaned back against the wall. I don't think, I've ever been so terrified of one being.

And it wasn't because of his power... It was of the affection he was somewhat showing to me. I had no clue what to make of it... And whatever he wanted, I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

I had to get my mind off of it. Standing up, I cleared off a area, where I could meditate. Clearing my mind like I used to do with Escargot.

Two hours flew by, in those two, I had been training, meditating... I never left my room. The door remained locked, having shut down my entire room. Even scouters couldn't reach into my small space to focus on my energy. I was quite proud of this room, I did build it myself. I had a nearly matching one on the ship that Frieza used.

Ugh, now wasn't the time to think of that...

I had another hour to get ready and be down there. Finishing my stretching in about thirty minutes. I walked into my separate room, which was a restroom. The only way to enter it was through mine. So it was personal. I ran my head under the cold water of the shower. Cooling my head off. So I could think straight. Clearing my mind.

30 Minutes left. Till I was to be at the training rooms.

Great, I could already feel the butterfly's as they began to erupt in my stomach. "Don't freak out. Don't Freak out..." I repeated this to myself. Unsure and really uncaring if his bug was sensitive enough to hear me from in the other room. I had the door open, it's not like anyone could get in my room anyways.

My scouter began to beep from my bed. I had only twenty minutes. Walking over to it, I had to adjust my hair so it would fit over my ear. Pressing the button I exhaled, "Yes?"

"Just making sure you're ready Princess." Cooler.

I flinched, "Yes Sir... I'll be there shortly."

"Good Monkey." The transmission ended.

I took off my scouter and stared at it, what the hell was the purpose of that call? Maybe to get me keyed up? Great... there goes all that meditation.

Fifteen minutes. Pulling on my black, fingerless gloves. Well, the thumb was still intact. I had the rest of my Gi on. These were my fighting clothing, I always preferred loose clothing.

It would take me about ten minutes to walk there, I wasn't about to run. Exhaling deeply, I walked out of my room. Having locked it tightly up when I did. Rubbing my head a little, I began to walk down the hall.

For some reason... Everyone I past they would avoid me. This was weird... Normally they would bow, and continue on. Now they bowed and stayed so. I didn't know what to say, so I just walked by them. A bit uncomfortable.

The scouter was once more on my face, I would take it off before the battle....

There, before the doors. Was Cooler. Waiting for me. I was down the hall, thankfully he hadn't seen me quite yet. Moving my hands to center myself, I exhaled the bad. Before walking towards him, once he saw me, I bowed.

Staying like that until he had walked over, touching my chin to lift my head. Pulling me out of my bow. "You ready?"

Oh god... NO! I wanted to shout at him, before looking away. "As I'll ever be M'lord." Normally, one would be elated that Cooler would offer to be their training parter. Me however... I was going to get murdered. I knew this.

"Let's go in." He commented softly, before turning to walk into the room.

I followed him, hesitating a little. Though having walked to the side, I took my scouter off and laid it on the table. No one would touch it, they knew better.

Cooler was already standing on one end of the room. Many people were on the edges, speculating. Great, as if I needed a crowd. Taking a slow breath, I walked out to the other side. Watching Cooler.

"Ready Monkey?" As if he cared.

Exhaling once more, I got into my fighting position. Which was … weird. I merely turned my body to the side, staring at him. While my arms hanged at the sides. Though they were tensed, ready. This had been my style for years.

And suddenly he vanished.

The battle was on. For some reason, I was able to block his attacks. Guard myself. Once or twice he would yell and tell me to attack. But I knew better. I would wait. Locating his weak points.

It was only five minutes into the match, or so I guessed, could've been an hour. Time wasn't a factor here. When I feinted to the left, going to his right. As if standing, I threw a hit at his ribs on his right side. Before jumping back.

Omg, It actually connected. Cooler touched the spot, before looking at me. "You still have your strength monkey, feel proud you touched me." He smirked, oh shit I got him mad.

Oh, did I mention. I couldn't gather my Chi to use any energy blasts. It's as if I had forgotten...

Well, now wasn't a time to think about that. Dodging him, he was coming faster. Great, so he wasn't even trying to use his full force.

Once more, I had gotten a few throws in, always watching for what he wasn't guarding. I always read my opponents.

But this kept getting him upset, his movements would come faster and more upset. Once or twice I was thrown to the ground, leaving dents, holes... craters. I'd pick myself up, and get ready once more. My stamina luckily hadn't changed. Neither had my pain tolerance. To be able to withstand attacks was crucial to my fighting style. Watching them, like... Data.

The battle was once more on, as he came to me on the ground. We battled it out, raising slower into the air. Before I came behind him, my hands together in a fist, slamming him on the back of his head. Flinging him to the ground.

I flinched, I... didn't mean to actually do that....

Slowly I landed, "L-Lord Cooler?"

I had made the mistake of growing close...

A tear, dripping came afterwards... then looking down, his tail had went through my back. Mostly to the side, hopefully missing most of the vital organs. Then that's when the pain came. Releasing a growl of frustration and pain. The tail slid out of my gut, as I fell to my knees. Coughing blood while holding the wound.

...He now stood over me, "It ends here monkey," He sounded upset, his hand raising high over his head... I flinched, closing my eyes, I was going to die...

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Author Notes: Omg... XD I wanted to end it ab it sooner, but I wanted to hit my 10 page quota on OO (Open Office) I hope you like ! **


	6. Chapter 6, 'Birthday'

**Chapter Six, "Birthday"**

Glub... Glub... Glub... Where have I heard of that sound before? Glub... Glub... Why did my body feel crushed under weight... "Nngh..." My eyes slowly began to open, blinking once as they focused on my surroundings.

The Healing chambers... So I wasn't dead?

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice echoed inside the liquid, a small person was watching over my progress. He looked oddly familiar, but for some reason. I couldn't bring myself to care much.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, checking on my vital signs.

Moving a bit, I wasn't used to the feeling of the liquid as it clung to my skin. It was vaguely disturbing. I touched my side, fully healed. With the mask I wore to breath, I could speak, "I'm fine." I struggled to even say those two words. Jeez. I must really be weak.

"Master Cooler brought you in, you've been out for a couple days now Princess." He commented, pressing a few buttons.

This new's jerked me, Cooler brought me in? Meaning he carried me in here? What the hell? "Can I be released?" these four words nearly took it out of me. And yet I tried to act like I was fine. I just hoped I could stand to get to my room.

"Are you feeling alright?" He didn't see anything wrong with my vitals.

"Yeah."

"Very well." He pressed a button, and the liquid began to drain.

I exhaled, sinking with the liquid till my feet touched the floor, I wore only my under clothing. Which wasn't surprising. Standing, I took the mask from my nose and mouth off and inhaled slowly.

Once the liquid had drained completely, the door of the chamber opened and I was able to step out. My body was dry, just my hair a bit damp. Surprisingly, I could stand and walk out of the device without a bother. I just stumbled a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, moving over as if to brace me.

Being such a small creature, he did care. It was odd. "Yeah." Rubbing my eye a bit, I glanced around for my clothing. Spotting them on the table, I walked over there and pulled the pants on. And even the shirt. Even if the side was bloody and had a gaping hole. It was good enough till I got back to my room.

"Thank you." Murmuring this, I walked out of the room.

I was nearly to my room, staying close to the wall, just in case I would need to use it as a brace. When The younger Cold sibling floated near. Once he spotted me, he made a major beeline towards me.

Flinching a bit, I bowed. Luckily my wound was completely healed. So it didn't hurt.

"Rise young one." He was only a few feet away now. This was getting looks from the other underlings that were nearby.

I rose, looking up at him.

"Are you healed?"

"Yes Lord Frieza."

"That's good." He smiled a bit, "I didn't expect my brother to go through such lengths."

He was worried about me? This was new... I shook my head a bit, "It was a good exercise. I'm just to weak." It wasn't really a joke, but I laughed half heartedly.

"Brother left with father for a little bit. Your training companion will be Razalude." He commented.

Oh, so his full name was Razalude. I liked it. Nodding to him, I bowed my head, "Thank you Lord Frieza."

"When you start training again is up to you, make sure you're ready for it." He said this, shocking me all the more.

So he did somewhat care... I nodded once more.

"I'll come check on you later, maybe stop by once and a while to confirm you're healing." His floating cart turned around and began to float away.

"Yes sir." I called this out, and bowed to him. Once he was out of view, having turned one of the many corners. I exhaled heavily. Room Room Room Room Room ROOM!... Blah, I just wanted to get in my own quarters.

I needed to call Esky anyway. He's probably worried, if anything he probably set sail on my pod here... I hesitated, Crap, he would do that. Even if he knows he would be killed on the spot.

I nearly ran to my room, having to use my hand to get in for the scanner.

Once I did however, my device was beeping from my wall. I cursed lightly, the door shutting behind me as I ran to my safe. Opening it in seconds, I picked up the little hand sized thing. "Esky?" I tried to speak before it had even booted up.

Once his face formed, he was sitting in the pod. "Uhm...."

I watched him, he looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"...I'm not on Namek..." He murmured lowly.

"WHAT?!"

"I was trying to call and I pressed a wrong button... I've been in the pod for a few days now... do you have any water?" He asked weakly, he looked sick.

"Uh... Lower compartment..." I murmured this, petrified.

He done so, grabbing a bottle before downing it. He exhaled, before looking at me. "it's been days..."

"I got wounded, where are you going?" There was more pressing matters at hand.

"I... I don't know..."

"Press the two purple buttons on the right."

Once he did that, the computer spoke, "Destination, Planet Frieza. Arrival time, thirty minutes."  
We both stiffened at that, before I stood, closing the safe door and bolting out mine. Yelling at my hand to Esky, "No worries, No worries... I'll go to the docking port, and tell them that you're returning something to me, and you got to leave instantly." I didn't care that I was still wearing my bloody outfit, which caused many looks... Or maybe it was me yelling.

"I'm sorry Fish..."

"It's not your fault..." I ran, before looking at someone. "Borrowing this." I snatched his scouter, ugh it was an old model. Equiping it onto my face, I pressed buttons, "Lord Frieza." I was panting.

"Tyerva? What's wrong dear."

"My pod... is coming back. A Namek pressed buttons and it's flying here." I panted slightly, my body straining to run.

"I see... How long till he get's here?"

"Twenty more minutes."

"Hmm... I'll see you at the port." Before he ended his transmission.

Looking down to my palm, at Esky's terrified face, I exhaled, "I told Frieza. I should be able to get you out of here no problem."

He nodded a bit, when the pod gave the warning for fifteen minutes.

"Nearly there Esk." I called, before coming to a skidding stop outside the door of the docks. Walking in, panting. Frieza was already there, I bowed to him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked calmly.

"Just... send him back... It was a mistake..." I panted this out.

"How do you have connection to him?"

I paused, but held out the device. "He... called me on this. I'm sorry Lord..." I bowed, expecting punishment.

He exhaled, and nodded. "It's fine." He looked to the controllers. "We're expecting a pod, once it lands. Tyerva will go out there and send it back."

Once he said this, the controllers nodded. "Yes sir!"

Frieza then thought for a moment, "Why not keep him here? A Namekian could be somewhat useful if trained." He asked lightly, glancing to me.

I looked at him, and shook my head. "N-No M'lord... He has family... And they're probably worried ov..."

"I understand, it was just a suggestion." Frieza then turned around, "Be sure you send him off." He then left.

As usual.

Looking at him, I bowed, murmuring a truly grateful thanks.

Esk and I spoke at each other, before the countdown began. "Esk, No matter what you do. Do Not, get out of that pod. I'll be outside to meet you once you land." When I said this, it was at five.

"Kay..."

4

3

2

1...

BOOM.

Exhaling, I looked at the controllers, who gave me the alright to go out. I left the room, and flew over to the pod. Pressing the button, having thrown the device in my pocket. I looked at Esk, who hugged me. I returned the hug, and exhaled. "My god Esk, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too..."

"I'm sorry we had our reunion like this." I laughed weakly, and he joined in the frail laughter.

"You need to get back though..."

"Can't you come with?"

"They'll just follow, and I'd get in trouble... You too."

He looked down, "It was worth a shot..."

I handed him another bottle of water, "Here's a fresher one, I'll have you sent back. Keep in touch..."

"Kay..." We gave each other one last hug.

"Once I master this, I'll come visit..."

"I'm holding you to that."  
"I know, tell everyone I miss them."

"I will."

I pressed a few buttons to send him back to Namek. "I'll have it so you can pass out, It'll be good so you don't get bored."

"Alright..."

"Call when you get back."  
"I will."

I smiled weakly, before pressing the button. To close the pod.

The countdown started, and his pod was out of here.

I just stood there, not caring about the slight burns I got from standing next to the pod as it took off. It was nothing compared to the pain I had gotten from Cooler.

Tears were brimming my eyes, before I turned around, and walked back towards the control room. That being the only way to get back into the Castle without going around for a major detour.

Thanking the Controllers, they just nodded. Unsure what to say. While I walked back to my room. The scouter... I would need to return that. But it was just a fleeting thought.

It would be a few days before I would hear from Esky again. The gas was supposed to let him sleep. Even if Nameks don't, he'd probably just be in a deep meditative state.

Thinking about it just made me hurt inside even more. Taking a weak low breath, I walked to my room. Avoiding contact with everyone...

Days had past, nothing worth marking had happened. I had started my training again yesterday. But my heart wasn't into it. I just got beat down worse then before. Raz was following orders...

I had managed to get him a few good times, but it was no use. I didn't care anymore...

I had gotten contact from Esky today saying he got back. Our talk was short, so he could go tell his family he was safe.

When I wasn't training, I was moping in my room.

There was nothing more to do.

So I increased my training... Nearly pushing me to the brink.

A week was all that remained till my birthday. Not that I cared a whole lot. Taking a low breath. I stood up, I would have to get ready for my daily training... Or rather Morning. I trained three times a day with Raz. I wondered if I was getting annoying. Every time I would bring it up, he would shake his head, and tell me that he enjoyed the time we had. Whatever that meant...

Okay... I was in a depressive slump. I didn't respond to anyone. Other then those ranked higher then me. Frieza came and talked to me a couple times, but I would just answer with one worded responses.

Maybe he'll kill me from sheer annoyance...

I hated it here, ever since Esky came to visit.. We talked less, it hurt to talk to him. He seemed to notice, so now he would ignore my messages... Calling like once a week. Just to see if I was alive...

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" My voice was dull.

"Hmph." … It was Vegeta.

I hadn't seen him that often either, "Like you need to knock Nii-Chan. Just come in." I called this, sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at the floor.

He came in, standing just at the door. His eyes appraising me.

"Yes?" I wasn't in any mood to deal with anyone.

"How's your training?" Figures he would ask that.

"It's Training." I murmured, looking up to him. "It's going fine bro."

He watched me before walking over to touch my back. "I'll be overseeing your training for the next week."

I nodded to him, glancing at his hand for a moment. Before looking back to his face, it was blank as usual. Maybe I was starting to look like him. I thought about this. We looked fairly alike...

He nodded a bit after I had, before turning around to leave.

I bowed at his retreating back, as he left. I exhaled...

Four days had past. Only three more till my birthday.

Vegeta kept good on his word. He was there three times a day. Once during the morning training. It was only Nappa. It was odd to see Radditz there at one point as well. As if they were all growing more interested in me.

… How annoying.

Exhaling a bit, it was between the Middle day training and the night training. I was laying on my bed, resting for the moment while figuring out how to even scratch Raz more then I was. Sure I had gotten him injured a few times, but nothing bad. And he was always holding back when he fought me... Maybe I was a worthless case to ever learn to fight again. I just had no will.

As I was laying there, I sighed. Walking into the restroom, I figured a shower would be good. But once I saw myself in the mirror, I sighed. My hair was a mess as usual. But... the length was irritating. Getting some scissors I kept for my inventions next to my papers in my room, I returned and just cut my hair off. Shorter then my ears... Giving it a wild look. I had left a strand by accident on the middle of my hairline at my neck.

Deciding to keep it. I shrugged it off. Getting Naked to shower.

Once it was over, my hair was clinging to my face. I braided the tail I had left. Which went down just lower then my ass.

Hours past, it was time for evening training. Exhaling softly, I ruffled my short hair now. I wondered how everyone was going to take my short hair. I laughed dryly, actually aloud which caused those that could hear me as I walked down the corridor turn to watch me.

I ducked my head, and just continued to walk. Not paying attention to them.

My bangs were the longest, brushed to the right side to cover most my face. I thought of this when I pulled my bangs absentmindedly.

"You cut your hair."

I looked up to see Raz, as usual he was ready and waiting at the doors.

I nodded lightly, "It was getting long and annoying, I kept this though." I pulled my braid from my back, smiling a bit, "To remember how long I had it. Silly aren't I...?"

He smiled lightly, "I think it's cute."

I blinked at him, going to open my mouth to say something about his compliment. But he turned around and cut me off, "We should get started soon, Your brother is currently here." He murmured.

That's right, we didn't want to make him wait. I rolled my eyes, Vegeta could be so pushy!

He was waiting for us inside, with Radditz, and Nappa. All three of them blinked, I guessed at my hair. Nappa, the bald wonder man walked over. "I see you cut your hair."

"Ain't it obvious?" I murmured in return.

He sighed, unable to get upset at me. Yay for being the princess. "It looks good on you."

I hesitated, but nodded, "Thanks."

Radditz nodded in agreement to what Nappa had to say, but he stayed. Leaning against the wall behind Vegeta. Who stood on the same spot every day.

Well, from there on, we battled. Lasting well into the night as usual. I swear my sleeping schedule was horrible. I had gotten spoiled during my stay at Namek, sleeping in... Oh well. No time to think about that planet anymore... It hurt to much. Yes, a Saiyajin could feel compassion. Then again, I still didn't call myself much of a Saiyajin. I didn't belong here.

"Happy Birthday!" Someone yelled this from my bedside.

I could feel my body jump clean out of the air, looking towards the person. It was Raz... I should've figured that out. Landing on the bed, having been floating just in the air. I rubbed at my eyes, still half asleep. "What time is it...?" Today was the only day I was to get a break from my training, so I was hoping to get some sleep...

"Four in the morning." He grinned.

"...You're a dead man."

"I'm joking, it's ten silly." He patted my shoulder, holding out a small box.

I exhaled, yawning widely, "I guess I've been tired." I whispered this, before looking to the decorated box. Blinking. "This for me?"

"It's for you. Happy 16th birthday." He whispered, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

I flinched a little bit, to look at him. Before looking down, avoiding a blush from looking up at him. Exhaling softly, I looked to the box and accepted it. "Can I open it now?"

"Its' your decision." He commented, now sitting on the edge of the bed. Watching my reaction I guessed.

I hesitated a bit, before unwrapping the small box with care.

Opening it, I blinked at the small piece of Nickarium. My eyes widened, "Woah... this must've taken you forever to find this!"

It was the prime ingredient, -Which is what I called the components I used for my inventions.- for a new Scouter I had been working on.

"Nah."

Well that was a lie. "Is this what you were looking for between training matches?"

"Yup. Didn't take that long. I was shocked... But it's better than the Carhilum you had been using."

"No kidding, this is perfect. I swear it's going to increase the range by at least twenty percent." I grinned, ecstatic.

He ruffled my short hair, and stood. "I'm glad. I'll let you get situated. I know everyone else will be visiting you through out the day." He rolled his eyes, "I'm glad I was the first one here."

Smiling softly, I nodded to him. "I'll see ya later. I'm sure Frieza will be around soon." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, nodding. Before he left.

Well, I had fixed up my black scouter. Grinning at it, it was so much better. God, I was going to treasure this thing.

During the time I had been working on it, I was interrupted by a few people. Making it take much longer then needed. Once I had to start over. Due to the fact I got so off track that I forgot what I had to do next.

Just after Lunch, I had gotten visits from Raz, Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, -Surprising me- Dodoira, and Zarbon, and some of the underlings that I had grown to talking terms with.

With a low breath, I had gotten a call not long ago for me to go see Frieza. This was the point where I didn't wanna even leave my room. Equipping my scouter, I had dressed up in my usual Saiyajin garb. Having been wearing these more often. I walked down the halls to Frieza's room.

Once there, I knocked, followed by a 'Come in'. And I walked in. There inside was everyone, Cooler, King Cold. And a HUGE line of tables full of food. I rose a brow, blinking.

Everyone, Yes, even the colds. -Which surprised me big time- yelled Happy Birthday.

I had gotten my presents from everyone that I figured I would, so now it was time for the feast. I sat near Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Raz, and Vegeta. Me being at the head of the table.

And the feast began.

There was a bit of small talk, I had to control myself so I didn't eat like a mental person. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta had the same control I had. Most of the time, I had spoken with Raz, who was just asking silly things, bringing up others. Trying to cheer me up. Apparently I had gotten oddly blank lately. Everyone mentioned it.

Oh well. I didn't mind, I had to do this. Locking myself in was easier then worrying over Esky...

Frieza had mentioned of a mission Radditz was going to go on in the next day. Vegeta and Nappa were going to be leaving to another planet other then Radditz. So this was the last day I was going to see them all for a while.

Which was fine... I didn't expect to be around them all the time.

Radditz had been going on about this person called Kakarot. His younger brother that had gone to the planet. Eeee Arth? That sounded weird. Well, it was Radditz's mission to go see how he had faired taking over the planet. It had been a few years apparently. He was about the same age as Vegeta from what I gathered, just a few years younger, and a few years older then I was. Shrugging it off. There wasn't a reason for me to care much.

Once the feast was over, Radditz had gone to get ready to leave. Along with Nappa. Vegeta and Raz however remained as Frieza wanted to talk with me.

I knew what was coming before he had even opened his mouth.

"Even if it is your birthday, it just means you should be mature enough to handle the powers." Frieza commented, "They can't be forced out, but any time now. If you become weaker, the burning pain returns. Alert one of us." He ordered.

I blinked, so I was free today? Sweet. I nodded a bit, "Yes sir..." Maybe it was a somewhat good thing Cooler was spying on my every word. That way I could just yell from my room. Then again I had my scouter on....

"You may go." He smiled a bit, his weird girlish grin.

The two of us, Raz and I bowed. Vegeta however wanted to stay to talk to Frieza apparenly.

Once we left. Raz began the idle talk, unlike usual he wasn't running off at the first chance he got. Probably cause he already got the Nickarium for me. It was a nice change of pace... I would have to call Esk... I stopped myself. He hadn't called me. Maybe... they gave up? I looked down, Raz apparently noticed. With a soft touch to my back, he asked if I was alright.

Nodding a bit to him, I didn't bother looking. "Yeah... I'm just tired from today."

"Miss your training that much?"  
"Oh of course. Nothing more fun than getting beat in front of everyone." My voice was dripping is sarcasm.

He laughed a bit, "Everyone is going to be leaving tomorrow, so it'll just be us till you can get your powers under control." He nodded to his own words.

Blinking, Oh yeah... "I wonder if we'll ever go on a mission."

"Perhaps." He tilted his head, "Normally I just stay here."

"Why's that?"

"No clue. I only go out if more then the three," Three meaning Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta, "are needed. Which isn't often."

Yeah no kidding, I thought. "Who would you think is stronger? Nappa or Radditz?" I asked. Never having seen them fight.

"Nappa. He's your brothers right hand man basically. Radditz is a lower class Saiyajin." He commented.

"Like his brother? What was his name...?" I tried bringing it up.

"Kakarot, Yes, he was a lower class as well. His father, Bardock." He commented.

Thinking, I tried to bring up the name but to no avail. "Oh well."

"Get some rest. We'll train some tomorrow."

"Sounds good." We parted ways at my room.

Where I laid down on my bed, should I even bother contacting Esk? It's not like he cared... So I figured, I would wait.

Hours had past, and no... not even a beep from the device that was now laying next to me in the bed.

It was getting towards night, I would probably pass out soon.

Before my door slid open, I glanced to it, expecting Raz. But oh how I was mistaken... It was Jeice. I had wondered where he had gone.

"Oy Sheila." He grinned, "Just go' back fram a mission." He told me this, walking in with the door shutting.

"I was wondering, You missed the lovely dinner Lord Frieza had prepared." It was more of a joke. It was a nice dinner, just a bit stiff.

"I though' as much." He grinned, something was up in his little orange skull.

I sat up, blinking at him. "What do you need?" I murmured slowly.

"Just wanted to tell you happy birthday and give you a present." He answered, disappearing for a moment. Only to appear before me on the bed, pushing down on my shoulders.

I flinched, laying back staring up into his face. "Jeice, this isn't funny."  
"Not meant to be Sheila." He smirked, leaning down, his eyes slightly closed. While I was unable to move...

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Author Notes: WOOT! Earth is next, after the Rapage. XD**


	7. Chapter 7, 'Earth'

**Chapter Seven, "Earth."**

My eyes were wide, turning my head to the side. As his lips touched my cheek, "Happy Birthday." Grinning he got off of me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

My face was red, there was no doubt about that. Sitting up, I hit his shoulder, "Dammit Jeice!"

He laughed, "I got ye to blush!"

"You're so dead for that." My voice was a hiss.

"Com'on Sheila, it was a joke..."

I looked to the side, pouting.

He moved forward and hugged me, "I'm sorreh, I was just messing..."

Exhaling, I sighed, and nodded. "Alright, you're forgiven. This one time."

"Yatta!" He shouted, punching the air. "I'm gla'd." He grinned.

I merely shook my head. Where in the hell does he get his energy...?

"I kno'w it's late... but weh have a suprize for you." He looked down at me, holding his hand out for me to take.

Blinking, I looked at him, tilting my head a little. By, we.... I figured it was the Ginyu Force. Was it a late birthday present? Carefully, I took his hand and away we went.

Being dragged in the halls, wearing my Pjs... well technically they were just loose clothing. I had to keep pulling the neck of my shirt up, for it kept falling down my shoulder. I liked sleeping comfortable dammit...

I had no clue where he was dragging me, it felt like we were going in mere circles. Only to wind up outside in the back. The sun that hovered during the day was on the other side of the planet. So it was dark...

I had to strain my eyes to see in the darkness, I think I could spot out a few shapes in the shadows, but I couldn't be so sure...

But of course, Jeice's hands covered my eyes. "Ya Ready?"

Oh how I hated surprises... Carefully, I nodded to him.

Once I could feel his hand fall from my face, the next thing I could see was energy shots flying into the air to hit each other in a flurry of sparks. Like fireworks one would say.

"Happy Birthday!" Racoomes voice was the loudest, but they were all there. Even Jeice who had whispered it in my ear.

The fireworks were courtesy of the Force, and some odd underlings. For they kept going on even after the Force had stopped and surrounded me. Showering me with praise and birthday thanks. Etc, etc...

"You changed your hair." Ginyu told me this, while messing with a strand that had gotten loose.

"The length was getting annoying... Is it weird looking?"

"I think it's cute." Jeice murmured behind me.

Blushing slightly, I turned my head. Changing the subject...

It was a little awkward one could say, my tail was tight around my waist, only moving to brush my shirt back to it's rightful place on both my shoulders. It kept slipping.

The haul I got was interesting. Jeice's 'real' gift was a new brand of sour candy. This triggered something in the back of my skull, but I accepted it without a second thought. Always wanting to try new flavors.

Burter's was a device to make the pod faster, hard to find. Still in the process of being made. But the one he gave was the only working one. I blinked, jeez, it must've taken a while to get it...

Racoome's wasn't much. I don't think he could process much in the peanut sized brain of his. But from the last mission he brought back some of the fruit in a basket. Well, the gesture was kind enough.

Guldo, the scary four eyed creep. Gave me a small wooden craft of an ape. Us when we changed into that form at the sight of a full moon. Luckily that would never happen on Namek... Or here. I think Frieza choose a place that never had a moon. Oh well...

And Ginyu's... Oh Ginyu. He gave me the Ginyu Force outfit. As if I would be joining their league. He said it was for later, so I figured he had something planned in the overgrown skull of his. And for some reason... I didn't like it. But I went along and said thank you to all the presents.

The night carried on, with our boisterous laughter. We played games, like who could power up the fastest, the usual warrior games. I won with the arm wrestling. Somehow, I don't know. It was against Racoome. Oh well. He was probably told to loose.

Something else I noticed, was how close Jeice was to me. It was slightly irritating, how he wouldn't let me more than three feet away from him.

No one bothered us, even with how loud we were. The underlings had ceased their fire, and was joining us in our games.

I was the first to break, yawning loudly. Before rubbing one of my eyes. My training was starting again in about five hours. For the morning training, god, I was going to be horrible...

Jeice looked at me, and touched my shoulder. "Don't worreh about yer trainin'. You ca' take anotha day off." He smiled a bit.

Glancing at him, I shook my head a little. "Nah. I already took a day off. I'd feel bad for ditching Raz like that. I'll suffer through being beat." I murmured this, yawning softly once more.

Jeice watched me with a bit of a narrowed gaze, but he looked away. "At least miss tha mornin' trainin'." He muttered before walking away.

Burter had been watching us, or at least I figured he had been. For he walked over to me, "What was that about?"

Looking at him, I exhaled, "My training..." Looking around, I then shook my head. "I gotta get to bed though. Four hours of rest for training." Soon as I said this, I just walked off.

I don't know if anyone other then Burter knew, but what did I care? I had fun... sure... it was a blast. I felt oddly at ease when we were messing around. And yet... I was upset at myself for getting so comfortable around them. It's like I just abandoned Esk.

Esk... Didn't he abandon me as well?

He wasn't answering my calls... He wasn't bothering to call me back...

Shaking my head, I hit the wall next to me. Having been near my room. With a low breath, I had scared those that were actually awake at that time.

One actually had the gall to walk over and ask if I was alright...

Gazing at him, I only nodded lightly. "Yeah, I've just had a rough night."

"Do you need me to assist you anywhere?" He was acting overly nice.

Blinking once, I shook my head a bit, "Nah, I'll be going to my room in a moment. I can make it there. Thank you."

Hearing the thanks, he seemed to light up. Overjoyed of the fact that the princess of Saiyajins actually said thanks. Or at least that's what I figured.

He watched me for a moment, before nodding. "I'm Haru... Luka's brother..."

That explains it, I was nice to Luka so he told his brother. I nodded a bit, "How's Luka doing?"

"He's alright... Training vigorously." He murmured.

I hesitated, but gestured for him to follow. Beginning to walk off towards my room. It wasn't going to be far, just down the hall a bit further.

"That's good. Tell him to come visit when he has the chance."

He blinked at me, and nodded slowly. "I'll let him know."

I nodded to him, before exhaling. "He was nice." I was at a loss for words. Whilst his brother was green like Luka, if not darker... I think.

We spoke in light terms till I got to my room. "Come visit as well."

"I will." He smiled.

We parted ways as I entered my room. Taking the things I had gotten from the Force to lay them on my desk in the corner of the room.

Within moments, I collapsed on the bed, and quite literally... passed out.

"Ngh..." Waking up oddly refreshed, I sat up in a daze and went to dress. Only when I was only seconds of walking out of the door when I gazed to the clock. I had usually woken up the same time, just ten minutes before the first lesson. Blinking once, I flinched. Staring at my clock now, "...It's... One..." Whispering this, I had missed my first lesson, and was an hour early for my second. I fell to my knees, "Raz... Is going to be upset..."

"Nah. Jeice told me of your late night."

I stood in an instant, staring at Raz who was already in my room. Leaning against the furthest wall. He chuckled a bit, "Morning sleepy head."

… Piecing things together, my face flushed, he was there when I changed...

He blinked, seeming to notice the blush. Shaking his head a bit, "No worries. I closed my eyes."

I watched him for a moment, unsure if I should believe him or not. Deciding to believe him, I had no reason not too. Nodding a bit, I exhaled. "Sorry I didn't notice."

He chuckled lightly, "You would be easy to attack while resting, so vulnerable."

Rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand, I nodded a bit. "I got that a lot back..." I hesitated, "Wanna go train? At least get some practice in before the second." Changing the subject.

He seemed to notice my aversion to talking about my past. At least about Namek... With a simple nod, he and I walked down towards the training rooms...

**Six Months Later**

"Well now Tyerva, you've become quite the trooper." Frieza's ever so annoying voice ran in my ears as he hovered near me.

He had called me to his throne room, saying something about an important mission I was to go on.

Mission, this was interesting...

"Training everyday?"

"Yes Sir." My voice was low, an automatic response. Yes, I had been training everyday... Somehow, I felt like I wasn't the same person anymore. My Saiyajin mind had came back. Oh how sad I had fallen...

"Good, Good... I have a mission. Radditz, the other monkey." He began, pausing just long enough for me to nod to the name.

"He was reported dead." He commented lightly.

This took me through a loop, Radditz... Died? Wasn't he put on a low level planet?

"Yes, we were shocked as well. So. I am recruiting Raz, another, and You, to go check it out. Your brother and Nappa will be there shortly after."

Ah, I see. They wanted us to go check it out.. but who was the other person I began to wonder.

"And so, Tomorrow you three will be setting off for E... ar... th." He wasn't able to pronounce the name right, hell he could've and I wouldn't have known. I heard someone call it "Eeee Arth." Once... Where the hell did I? Hm... Oh well, I nodded lightly, "Yes lord Frieza." My hair had grown a bit, but I kept cutting it back off to it's short length. Keeping the tail. It seemed to help so my hair wouldn't grow at monstrous speeds.

"Excellent. Now then, Kyerga!" He called.

Huh... A Saiyajin name? I turned my head slowly to look at the female who had just walked in.

She wore the basic Saiyajin garb, simple colors. With … brown hair? That went to her shoulders. Her scouter was red. She bowed to me once she came in, acknowledging that I was her superior. How droll... I hated new people.

"This is Kyerga. Another Saiyajin. We found her not long ago." Frieza informed me.

Oh how funny. I nodded a bit, "And she's coming?"

"Yes. I expect you both to get along." He said this as if He were a parent bringing in an adopted child.

I groaned inwardly a little, looking towards Kyerga a bit. Her name was fairly similar to mine. But she didn't look at all excited.

And that was that. We got our mission assignments... Ready to leave the next day. Raz was going just in case I figured.

We didn't know what we were going to expect on this planet, not that I was worried. I sat in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. Another mission... I had already placed my keep sake ring in the small hidden area that I kept everything else in. The small device that I used to contact Escargot on was dusty, hardly touched... Hadn't been. He hadn't contacted me at all... And why should I? I didn't see the reason to bother. If he wanted to forget me. Fine.

The night past on without much to note. Nothing seemed important anymore. I didn't day dream as much... I felt suffocated here. Like I had before. But what could I do?

Frieza shown much more attention to I than any other. Which bothered me. And yet... I didn't care in a way.

Vegeta and Nappa had left in the opposite direction of this planet. On a mission. Vegeta seemed like he was always on them.

Nearly thirty minutes left before our departure. I had gotten everything I needed. Which wasn't much. Just a few snacks, and my sour candy I had slowly been eating.

All the training led up to this...

Without a word to Kyerga, who was already positioned outside her pod. She was unable to enter without me safely in mine first. How funny. I spoke with Raz momentarily, mostly just see ya.

I never liked talking while in the Pod. I let my mind wonder, and stare out the window. Disconnecting my pod from the others. I doubted I would do that this time. It being my first mission. I had figured Frieza trusted me enough to come back this time. I had no intentions of staying on the mission planet. There was no point. A world of low level mortals...

And … we were off...

Half a year later.

It would take a year from where Vegeta had been. Only half of one from where Planet Frieza was. So we were there a bit earlier.

Landing, we had done so on a barren area.

Once we were out of the pods, Raz walked over to where I was. To make sure I had gotten through the trip safely. Which I had done, just felt like I was going to die of boredom after the first five months.

"So... I get to spend my 17th birthday on this water logged planet?" My voice was dull.

Raz bowed his head, "I'll make it the best I can Princess."  
I figured he would say something along those lines. I merely shook my head, "Nah, Last year was fun. This year is all about destroying these people." My voice was thick.

I hadn't... Killed anyone in years. This was going to be a bit more difficult than I had thought.

Raz watched me for a moment, before glancing to Kyerga who scoffed.

"The princess who can't even kill. How pathetic." Her voice was snotty.

Raz and I glared at her for a moment, as he walked over to her, "I don't know who you think..."

He got cut off.

"I am Kyerga, I have no last name, and as far as you are concerned, I am just another person here to make sure SHE does her job RIGHT."

Raz looked like he was ready to kill.

But wait... My job right? Was this a test? I shoved that Idea to the side of my mind, "Raz, drop it. She can be a little snotty bitch if she wants to be." My voice was low.

"But M'Lady..."

"No buts."

He nodded, and walked back over to me.

Whilst Kyerga just scoffed again.

She was going to be a pain, nothing I could do about it however.

"They're here already!?" A voice rang out from the left side of where we stood.

The three of us glanced over to a three eyed person, who was floating. Oh so they could fly? My scouter went off, raising a brow. "He couldn't be the one who killed Radditz."

"His power is to low." Raz murmured behind me.

It wasn't long before another being came. A White small man with red spots on his cheeks. One with six spots on his head, short as well. Then like flies they all came... Well only one more.

This one though, through me for a loop. A... Namek?

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Kyerga is my best friends character, XD We planned this on our trip.**

**Author Notes: OMG A NAMEK!! O_O GUESS WHO!!!**


	8. Chapter 8, 'Another Saiyajin'

**Chapter Eight, "Another Saiyajin"**

Raz, once he gave a look to the Namek. Walked over to me to touch my shoulder. Reassuring me.

I merely shrugged his hand off a bit, before glancing around at the others. It wasn't anyone I recognized.

The Namek however, was the first one to land. A few yards away from our little group. Once he landed, the others did. Was he the leader?

Raz however, stood before me, body guard it seemed. Whilst Kyerga stayed near her pod. Her arms folded, scoffing into the air.

"Who are you?" The Namek's voice was low, and gruff. He didn't seemed to happy to see us. Then again, who would be thrilled to see their death.

Raz was the one who answered, "I suppose it would only be common courtesy on your planet to exchange names." He commented on this, "I am Razalude. This is Kyerga," He gestured to her, "And this is the princess of the Saiyajins, Lady Tyerva." Now gesturing to me.

This caused most of the eyes to turn to me. Yay spotlights.

"Are you the others that that man Radditz spoke of before?" The Namek continued on his questions. Perhaps killing time? What was he waiting for...?

"Not quite, we sort of decided to come stop by and have some fun before they arrive. Save them the trouble of the small fry." Kyerga spoke up, smirking, "So are you the one who defeated Radditz? Your voice matches the tone in the transmission."

What Kyerga said was true, it did oddly sound like the one we could hear from the other side of Radditz scouter. Having heard it after learning about my mission.

The Namek hesitated it seemed, turning his eyes from Raz and I, to her. Who stood off to the side. "I was one of the ones in assistance to his death."

At least he was honest, "So you're the first one to die." Kyerga grinned, her jet black eyes glistening in enjoyment.

Raz was about to say something, before I merely shook my head. "Kyerga, stand down. That is an order." My voice was a snarl.

Kyerga, looking towards me, her brown hair slightly swayed in the dry desert wind. Her eyes shown irritant, "Yes. M'lady." Her voice was stiff. Clearly upset.

Regarding her posture, seeing if she was ready to attack. She relaxed a bit, and leaned against her pod. More like sat on it. I nodded a bit, and looked back towards the group that faced off against us. "I normally don't like small talk; but I would much rather wait for the others to come. Nappa would love to tear you all limb from limb."

Raz glanced to me, "Would it be wise? What will we do while we wait?"

"Oh, we can have some fun with them." My eyes gazed over them slowly, "Or perhaps, destroy a few towns, blow shit up. All that jazz." Something was taking over in me.

Finally the small one walked forward, the one with six dots on his head. "Now wait a minute... Is there anyway we can talk about this?"

Kyerga scoffed, though I interrupted her speech, "Talk about what? In the end it'll be the same. The sell of this planet to the highest bid."

The dwarf slightly flinched, "Isn't there a way we can try to convince you otherwise?"

Looking to me. Raz's eyes was careful, he knew that I was going to let my good intentions get the better of me. Turning my head a little, I just fell silent. Raz took the incentive to speak, "This isn't something that can be dis..."

"What would we talk about?" I cut him off, glancing over to the six dotted person.

"Anything... to convince you to change your mind.." He seemed to plead.

"Once it's down in the books that we're to take over the planet, we can't change anything." I murmured lowly.

"Can we try?" He asked softly.

"Don't fall for it, they'll just turn their backs and murder us." Kyerga snarled.

Raz watched the dwarf, before glancing to me. "It's up to you, we have six months till your brother is here." He whispered, only to me.

Only I knew that the Namek had heard, Esky... (Even the name was painful.) and I would whisper and nothing would be in secret.

Kyerga seemed to have heard this, or guessed it. "You've got to be joking Razalude!" She snarled, "You're actually putting her in danger!?" She seemed really upset.

Blinking once, as her words. I glanced to her, dis she actually care what happened to me? I shrugged the feeling off, glancing to Raz who had completely ignored Kyerga. She was lower class then he was, so he didn't have to listen to her.

"Dammit you asshole, List..." She got cut off as Raz appeared before her, a hand poised over her heard. "Say one more damn word and I'll just report to Frieza..." Now that was weird, he actually said Frieza without lord before it... "...That these pathetic creatures killed you." He barked.

Whoo, he was mad. However, this only made irritated. "Stand down Raz. Kyerga, you have no right saying that garbage to him." Saying this, I looked back to the people of Eeee Arth, and the Namek. "Forgive my companions, this is the first … mission the three of us have been on for a while."

They just stared, unsure what to say for a moment. Though the dwarf spoke, "What do you say? Can we somehow make a deal with this?"

The Namek didn't seem that happy, as he scoffed, turning his head. "It's pointless trying to bargain with these people."

"Piccolo..." The dwarf murmured, he seemed to keep a distance from him. Not on good terms I imagined. "It doesn't hurt to try, I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed."

"And they do." He growled towards the dwarf, causing him to back down.

This was oddly amusing, watching the green man fight with the midget. However it would come to an end at some point.

Raz had returned to my side, he still looked insanely irritated. Twitching his hand, as he wanted to fight. I knew this much, and Kyerga, now pissed off, wanted to murder.

I pondered this, as we all were silent. Before slightly grinning. "I propose... a game... a challenge if you will." Glancing between them.

Raz glanced towards me, as Kyerga just stared. Confused.

"What kind of Challenge?" The one Namek, Piccolo as the dwarf called him asked.

"If you guys win, we'll back down for six months till my brother get's here and we can decide then.. If we however win." I paused, and merely shrugged, "Well, we get to have fun, while I suppose you guys try to stop us." This was something Esk and I used to do to decide who got the honor of helping the elder of the towns out.

They were silent, glancing among one another, before the one with three eyes stepped up. "I'm game, what type of challenge?" He asked.

The white one floated over, since he was smaller than the dwarf with six dots on his head. He just hovered near the three eyed man.

"A few set's of challenges, first one to three wins.. Well wins."

"Go on..." The three eyed man seemed stoked.

"This sounds fun." The man with a scar on his cheek and over his eye stepped forward, having just arrived. "What did I miss?" He asked, having only heard challenge apparently.

The three eyed male ran him down. Before he punched his palm with his other hand, the long blacked scarred man seemed excited.

I watched them, before looking back to Raz. "I figure, the three of us will come up with about two different challenges each, and we'll figure it on from there." Murmuring this.

Kyerga walked over, "So in other words we get to come up with the challenges?"

"Yes, however. There is no killing involved. Fighting is allowed, and basically everything else." I pivoted on my foot slightly to turn back towards the small group that stood before us. "Sound good?"

The Namek scoffed, before the others nodded. "We'll take you on those challenges."

"Excellent, the tournament will be tomorrow. To let us get ready." I smirked this. "Now run along." Making motions to shuu them away, "We have to plan, be back here tomorrow as the orb in the sky peeks over the mountains." I ordered this, glancing to the sun.

"There will be no harm to the Earthlings around here?" Piccolo asked this, as the others held their ground.

"Long as they don't come near us." I glanced around a bit, "Hm, we seem to be in a deserted enough place. You might want to guard the area however, just stay out of our sight." It was a threat.

They paused, but it wasn't long before the dwarf floated up and began to take off. Followed by the scar guy, three eyed, and the white man. Piccolo hesitated it seemed, "I'll hold you to those words." Before he to took off.

"Have you forgot your mission?!" Kyerga snapped, finally walking over to me.

Getting almost in arms length before Raz stood slightly between us.

"I haven't forgotten." My voice was dull, my two jet black eyes glaring her down.

"Then what the hell are you planning?!"

"I'm planning to have some fun. It's not my fault if you can't plan on anything to stop them. Besides, I know how much Nappa wants to have fun with these people, and a good fight for him would be a good release I would suppose." I shrugged, letting my shoulders roll.

Kyerga took a sharp intake of breath, I had got her there.

"Listen," I moved forward, stepping around Raz. "We'll win the tournament, I haven't a doubt about that. And we'll take our time defeating them, and destroying the towns. The world is big enough to have some fun in before my brother arrives." My Saiyajin side was really beginning to resurface.

"Fine." Kyerga merely scoffed, stopping her foot in the ground to cause a slight hole.

"That's settled then." I clapped my hands together, "Now, figure two things that we could have them to in tournament play. It doesn't matter what, you just can't kill." I reminded this of her, before turning away.

But I was stopped by Raz, who laid a hand on my shoulder. "Princess... Your methods I understand... but don't try to push yourself to far..." His words were kind.

Scoffing a bit, I shrugged. "Raz, I'm not pushing myself."

"You're not acting like yourself." He countered.

This through me for a loop, "Eh?"

"You're not acting like yourself." He repeated, "The fighting? The actual will to go against a peace offer? What's wrong with you?" He asked, moving his hands to hold my shoulders.

Feeling my eyes narrow, I shook his hands off. "Bug off Raz, I don't need to answer myself to you." Though, something did seem different... I couldn't... place it...

I could tell I wounded him deeply, as his hands lowered. "I'm sorry M'lady." He whispered, looking down.

I scoffed again, and walked off and away from him. Something was irritating me, I … I felt bad... But... I couldn't bring myself to turn around and apologize like I normally would've.

_"How Cute..." _A voice rang in my head, causing me to instantly stop.

"Who's there?" I spoke this aloud, glancing around now. Bracing for battle.

"M'lady?" Raz asked, confused from the spot I had left him. I could feel his eyes digging into the back of my neck.

I didn't answer to him, listening to the answering voice in my mind.

_"My dear... it's only me." _The voice was mocking.

_"Who the hell are you?" _I answered in my mind, standing straight and still.

_"Why... Your other half. You're finally beginning to realize your true nature..." _The voice was teasing.

_"Other half...? You mean the Phinix?" _

_"The very same. I am here to make sure you're fairing alright, and currently... You're struggling with yourself."_

_"Explain."_

_"Oh ho ho... You got to figure this out for yourself my little princess. In the end it'll all result in the same. However, you may want to rethink yourself... Your actions my love."_

_"Your love?" _This angered me, but flinching I hesitated. He... or she, was right.. I was letting my Saiyajin body take control. I didn't... realize I had been letting it have this much rein...

The voice chuckled, _"Yes... You're quite a fascinating lady. I might leave your body to find another vessel. Just so I can claim you." _

_"Eh...?" _This confused me, but I shook my head. _"Can't you leave then? Now? I want to be left alone..."_

_"No can do princess. I am stuck here till another being is worthy enough of my power. And of course could withstand it." _

_"Then shut up and leave me alone right now." _I looked to the side, I had to prepare for the tournament. I couldn't show up tomorrow and be the only one without any ideas.

The voice luckily stayed silent for the moment, as I sat on the top of my pod. Arms and ankled crossed... pondering...

The night past with silence, no one spoke to another. We all stayed near our pods thinking about different ideas for a tournament we could have. Maybe this idea wasn't such a good one. I wasn't sure what to plan, something fun... Something... I had done with Esk, as a last time sort of thing. I though to myself. Never moving from my spot.

Raz was standing, sort of glancing around. He probably had his idea all sorted out.

While Kyerga was on her ass on the ground, leaning back to her pod. She was enjoying the night sky, her idea's finished as well.

I assessed this while glancing to them. Before looking away, I shook my head. "Raz." I called.

"Yes M'lady?" He snapped up looking at me, as well as Kyerga, blinking.

"I'm sorry about before..."

"M'lady, you needn't apologize. I understand you're going through a hard ship currently..."

"It's not that, I just... I feel like I'm not myself lately; something... is wrong with me..."

He appeared at me in a second, touching his gloved hand to my forehead as if to check for temperatures. "You need to relax M'lady. You're under no pressure here."

Exhaling a bit, I nodded.

"Try to rest, you have a few hours before the sun comes up."

I nodded again, before slipping down the side of my pod landing in the opened seat. Raz stayed by my side as I rested..

"Princess..." Someone was nudging my shoulder.

Slowly, I woke up. I hadn't been in a deep slumber. It was more of doze, opening my eyes, the sky outside was light. Ah... morning.

"They're coming." Raz murmured to me, being the one who woke me.

My scouter soon began to beep, showing they were. Nodding a bit, I stood out of my pod and stretched.

"Everyone got their idea's down?"

"Yes." Kyerga murmured.

"Good, you're going first Kyerga. Then Raz, then myself."

Kyerga seemed to smirk, nodding, "Sounds good."

No sooner did those words come out of her mouth, did all the guys come back, however they were surrounding us. That's how they were stationed in the night it seemed. So if any bystander came forward. "Morning." I called out, more... calm than yesterday. I felt normal.

The dwarf walked forward a little, but it was Piccolo who still stood strong who spoke, "What do you have in mind then?"

"Well, Kyerga is going to put you through two tests. She gets to choose who she wants to play with her, and the first group who wins three times, is the victor."

They nodded, showing they understood.

Kyerga stood forward, cracking her knuckles. "Now now, my first game is called 'First bloodshed'." Ah... a common game among our kind back home. "The rules are simple, I choose someone, and we fight, the first one to shed blood on the other. Wins. Got it?"

"Simple enough." The scarred man grinned.

"Excellent, you're victim number one." She smirked.

"We got the players, and the spaces. Kyerga, have fun." I told her this, she chose a game that didn't require much time. Luckily so, as it was our first match. Moving Kyerga had walked to the far side of where we stood. So she would have more room to have her fun in. The scarred man walked forward as well, so he was standing a few yards away from her. Crouching down in a stance.

Kyerga just stood there for a moment, watching his stance, before she slowly lowered herself. Her body was turned sideways to him, one arm hanging down, the other was up in a guard.

"Kyerga fights interestingly, she reads the person's posture and learns from it. It's like Data gathering." Raz leaned down to tell me this.

"Alright, on your marks, get set..." Before I could even say the word go. All three of our scouters began to beep rapidly.

"Someone else's coming?" Raz murmured, glancing to the East where the scouters told him too.

"His power level..." I whispered this, it was higher then the rest.

Even the others were looking in the same direction. Confused.

It was only a matter of moments before a male appeared. His dark brown hair lowering to his shoulders. Messy. A beard that just touched his chin, wearing Gi like garments.

However... around his waist was a tail...?

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Kyerga is my best friends character, XD We planned this on our trip.**

**Author Notes: Ugh, this one is pissing me off. I'm sorry it really is bad, but I promised I'd try to finish it before I left to Missouri... I'm really really sorry it's bad... T_T;**

**Welcoming, Another Saiyajin! Jeez... they're popping up all over the place. XD Like Table.**


	9. Chapter 9, 'Phinix Unleashed'

**Chapter Nine, "Phinix Unleashed"**

The being just hovered there. Whilst Raz moved himself in front of me.

However, I had glanced to the others, was he part of them? They looked just as confused as we were. Other than the ever so expressionless Namek. He just looked away from the floating person.

"Who are you!?" Raz called out. I'm sure he had noted the Saiyajin tail as well.

We waited.

No Answer.

The beings dark brown eyes, merely looked us each over. I had noticed that his eyes lingered on either Myself, or Raz. I couldn't tell from where Raz was guarding me.

But he merely looked away towards the soon to start fight.

Watching him, he was another Saiyajin, but I shrugged. He wouldn't talk. "Kyerga, I'll start the match. Our visitor seems to just want to watch." Calling this, I turned on my foot to gaze back towards the two. Kyerga just looked to me, and nodded. "Kay."

The scarred man got ready as well, back in the same position.

And the fight was on, I had called a go.

For most of the fight, Kyerga seemed to have the lower hand. The scarred man winning, though at a sudden turn of events. She caught him from behind, punching the side of his head to leave a cut on his cheek from the shock wave.

"Game!" I called, "Kyerga wins."

There was a few groans and moans from the others, but the scarred man just shrugged. "Sorry guys, come on girl, what's the second challenge?"

He seemed ready to go.

Kyerga smirked, "This one is a more... difficult. Not just first blood." She commented, "Well, you'll see."

I blinked, tilting my head, "Remember the..."

"Rules I know. It's within the rules." She called to me.

"Interesting." The scarred man grinned.

"Positions!" Calling this.

They both got in to the same positions as before. "Begin!"

And they were off.

It was nearly thirty minutes before someone landed a blow, it was Kyerga. Though she had murderous intent. Even the others were on edge, watching her.

I believed that she wouldn't kill him.

We all watched them as they flew around in the sky, before Kyerga's eyes seemed to change. I blinked, taking a step forward. Though it was to late. Three things happened in the span of a couple seconds.

First off, she smirked. Vanishing to land a blow over his heart.

Second, there was an odd stillness from the Scarred man.

And third... A whistling was heard, as the Saiyajin from earlier appeared before Kyerga. Grabbing her by her scruff of the armour, and slammed her into the ground. Rendering her unconscious.

Slowly the Saiyajin lowered onto his feet.

Kyerga underneath the level of dirt.

And The Scarred man panted on the ground, holding his bleeding chest. It was intent to kill. So She couldn't control that emotion of bloodloss.

However. He had entered the battle field. I took a step forward. "Oy!" I could tell she wasn't dead, it wasn't a bad enough strike.

I was ignored. The male stared down to Kyerga.

"..." This wasn't getting me any happier. Vanishing, I appeared next to the Male. Holy shit he was tall... Erm. I exhaled a bit, putting a hand on his arm, "Oy. Don't interrupt the challenge." My voice was a hiss.

He just turned his head slightly to look at me. Curious it seemed. Though he just shrugged my hand off and walked to the side a little.

Oh god, he just really pissed me off. "Don't you dare ignore me."

Raz was staring at us, nervous...

I could feel something almost snapping in my chest, it oddly hurt. "God... Damn... It..."

The stress heard in my voice, this made him look back towards me. His gaze was cold.

And like that... the pain was gone. Raz had appeared to my side, touching my shoulder. "You okay princess?"

I looked towards him, nodding a bit. "Yeah... just burnt it seems.." I sighed, glancing to the male. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ragnor." He replied oddly curtly. Which just upset me more.

"Well Ragnor. What the hell are you doing interrupting the challenge?"

"She was going to murder him." It was another curt reply.

"She knew the rules. However, you did not. Now Leave the battle field, NOW!"

He watched me, before shrugging. Taking to the sky, he went back to his spot to 'supervise.'

Glaring towards him, why did he seem oddly familiar? Shrugging the feeling off. I turned towards Kyerga, exhaling a little. "So what to call that one." Murmuring this, I glanced to the others, "It won't be counted," It was basically an order. I was upset.

The scarred man managed to return to the others, now sitting on his ass panting. "Holy crap..."

Raz had retrieved Kyerga, putting her back in her pod. He exhaled, glancing once towards the male. He seemed interested and confused in him too. He was a Saiyajin. But... who?

Exhaling, I looked to Raz. "Your turn." I mumbled this, walking towards my pod to lean against it.

Raz glanced towards me, and nodded. Before looking to the others, "My task is a bit different. Its' more of a ..." He paused, "Hide and seek game." He smirked, "However, if the hidden item isn't found within the span of an hour. We get the point." He commented. "I already hid the item."

They exchanged looks.

I blinked once, did he leave? I shrugged a little.

"I'll give you a clue. It's a Saiyajin Product. An item if you will. Simple to know once you spot it. If you do that is."

"How many can play?" The dotted man asked this.

"All of you if you wish. It's within an hour distance, so you have plenty of time to find it to return." Raz grinned a little.

They watched him, before nodding.

"Very well, go."  
They all took off. Save for Piccolo. He just stood there.

The scarred man sat there as well. Was the Namek staying there to protect him? Odd.. I didn't care. One less person.

Fourty five minutes had past. There wasn't one person who had returned. Raz was leaning against his pod. Letting his scouter beep at him. Watching where they were.

I however, turned mine off. I didn't want to listen to the beeping.

My mind was turned towards the Saiyajin who was still hovering. It was irritating me. Who was he...?

My arms were crossed, and I was bitting on my thumb. Something I had done ever since I was young.

He would occasionally glance to me, but would look away. As if he weren't bothered to care.

"Lady Tyerva?" Raz asked softly, pulling my attention from the newcomer to look towards him. "We have another ten minutes left, my next game requires your assistance if you would be so kind."

I blinked once, "Eh? What is it?" I didn't mind, I walked over to him. Though flinched as someone's hand touched my shoulder. Instantly I turned on the spot, moving to land a punch which was blocked. By the Saiyajin.

I stared at him for a moment, taking a step back. "What the hell do you want?" My voice was a snarl.

Raz moved to stand between us. But that was fruitless, instantly the Saiyajin hit Raz over the arm and chest sending him flying to the side. Getting him out of the way. "What did _he _say your name was?" His voice was flat.

I blinked, huh? Why would he care. I kept my ground, easily within arms length. My arms at my sides, glaring towards him. "Tyerva." I muttered lowly, wondering why he asked.

Something flashed in his eyes, before he nodded. "I remember... There being more of you." He commented.

I rose a brow at this, had he been on Planet Vegeta before? Maybe that's where I recognized him. "...What do you mean?"

"Family wise."

We watched eachother, before I nodded. "Yes... Three brothers." I commented this carefully.

"What are they're names?" Such a simple question.

I Stared at him for a moment, "Youngest... is Table. Then its' Me... Then My older brother Vegeta. And... My other brother who … had to leave for some time. I don't remember him well. We're not allowed to talk about him." I commented quietly.

He watched me, nodding to my words. "I see." His eyes watched mine, "What happened to Table?" He asked calmly.

I blinked, "Nothing? He was sent away before I left for my mission... But I got contact when I was on route that he had returned."

"Where is he now?"

That took me for a loop. "I wouldn't know. What the hell are you getting at?"

"Well.." He paused, "Tyerva." He moved a hand, but paused. And lowered it, "What was the older brothers name? Can you remember?"

"Ragnor... I called him Raggy." I don't know why I felt so open to him. I felt like... It was natural.

He nodded, "It was always so cute how you clung to fathers leg. Do you remember doing that?" he asked softly.

I flinched, glaring at him now. "Don't you dare call him Father. I don't know who the hell you are..." Then it hit me. "Raggy...?"

He watched me, and nodded slowly. "Long time no see brat." He grinned.

Raz was back to my side, blinking. He didn't remember apparently either.

I just stared at him, before shaking my head, "It can't be..."

"It is." He grinned.

We were interrupted when the three eyed man came back, landing near us. He held out a small package of my sour candy. I looked towards Raz, raising a brow.

Raz merely grinned, rubbing his neck. "Alright Alright, and not a moment to soon. The point goes to you guys." he commented calmly.

So we were tied.

Once everyone had returned. During that period of waiting, the 'Ragnor' person had retreated to the side a bit. Falling silent.

I had watched him, slightly annoyed. There's no way that could be him. He was... well... dead.

I got pulled from my thoughts when Raz looked towards me, "With my next game, I need your help." He told me again.

"Sure." Walking forward, I glanced to the others.

"Alright, since she is the fastest. And I don't like fighting, cause I loose it. If she doesn't mind, this'll be a race."

"Race?" I glanced to him, yes I always won the races we did back home. But I hadn't actually been in a race lately.

"First one around this planet and back wins." He commented.

"Sounds fun." I smirked a bit, moving my foot to drag it along the ground. Forming a straight line, before standing before it. "Shall we guys?"

Once they were lined up, Raz gave us the go ahead, and we were off...

Instantly I was in the lead, but the three eyed person was close behind. I figured this was Raz's way of letting me express some of my untapped energy I had been storing up during the trip.

Something though was irritating me. If that was Ragnor. Then... something went wrong all those years ago.

Shrugging the feeling off, I decided it wasn't him. Somehow he got the memories from something... I once more had to shake my head.

An hour had past, this planet was fairly large. Looking around, though … I flinched. My body... something just erupted. Pain, unmeasurable pain... I hadn't felt anything like this before. Not even those times when I had blacked out from the pain.

Hovering in the air, my body slightly curled up. Trying to curl to keep in the pain, before my entire body jerked. Straightening itself out with a cry of pain. During that same instant, I could feel my energy raising from my body in the shape of the Phoenix.

And then... I had no control over my body.

My eyes, my vision... was a dark red.

"Neee hehehe... This is fun! Thank you Tyerva, for letting me take your body." A sickly voice excited my throat, it was the same voice that I had spoke to before. "I couldn't staaaaand being dormant for sooo long." He crooned.

Using my body he moved and spun around in the air.

What the hell was I going to do next?

On the next chapter of DragonBallZ

What is going to happen to Tyerva?

Who is this mysterious person who claims to be the eldest of the Vegeta family?

All will be revieled

on The Next

Dragon

Ball

Z!!!

Coming Next

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Kyerga is my best friends character, XD We planned this on our trip.**

**Author Notes: Cause I'm an idiot I decided to bring the little thing on the bottom back. **

**Well apparently I can't do Ragnor's character right**

**So I deleted a lot of shit**

**but knowing my luck**

**It's still not right.**

**Fucking figures.**

**I don't know if I'll continue this**

**It'll depend on the feedback I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10, 'Hot Dogs'

**Chapter Ten, "Hot-Dogs"**

Trying my hand at yelling at him mentally; telling him to return my body to me.

He just sniggered again, falling low to the ground, only a few inches from the ground as he took forward towards a nearby village. My scouter was going off telling me of all the low level mortals. "And end this fun? Come now Tyerva, we all know you want to see some bloodshed."

Great, what Saiyajin wouldn't like that. I shook my head mentally, since I had no control of my physical body. _"Dammit, Phinix. I don't want to kill innocents." _

"Would you like me to turn around and attack the others?" He dared to ask, falling slower, threatening to do so.

Course I wouldn't, _"No! I made them a deal!"_

"Alright, the Namek first." With that he made an abrupt turn.

_"God dammit, Phinix...." _I was nearly ready to plead.

"You need to get over your attachment to that no body. Escargot. He didn't care about you, he shot you down. How long as it been since he even bothered to call?" He asked, his voice lower.

Hearing this, I flinched, lowering my mental head. Before falling silent. I had no way to argue against him.

"Good, You'll feel better after you see this one dead."

I stayed silent.

I couldn't control myself, even if I tried to argue. Somehow... it felt right. To attack, to kill... Maybe it's just my Saiyajin Nature coming back up. I hated fighting... I hated killing.

"You'll see Tyerva... Seeing someone's life escape their eyes is a wonderful thing." He whispered, as if trying to console me.

_"I don't want to see..." _Then again, I had no choice. What he saw, I saw.

He fell silent for a moment, but I could tell. He wasn't thinking about stopping, he kept full speed. The others, they were gone. The only one's left, were the Ragnor Impersonator, The Namek, Raz, and the unconscious Kyerga.

"Don't worry, my only target is the Namek. I won't touch the other ones, they're on my good side. However, that Ragnor, if he steps in." It was a warning, mostly to himself.

At least he wasn't going to touch the others...

It wasn't long before he landed before the others.

Raz glanced at me, and blinked, "What's wrong?" Oh... he figured I was still normal...

"There's been a change of mind." Holy crap, he sounded exactly like me. "I can't stand looking at someone that reminds me of my old friend." He glared towards the Namek.

Raz watched me, "M'lady..." He paused.

Instantly, Ragnor landed near the Namek.

"As for you," he spoke to Ragnor. "You are in the way." He commented, still in my voice.

The Namek however, moved and walked around Ragnor. "If it's a fight you want, then fine." His voice was calm.

Phinix moved my body, into a fighting position. It wasn't one of mine however... He was in a common stance. Legs sideways, arms at the sides.

Raz caught on instantly, a confused expression formed on his face. "Princess?" He asked lowly, taking a step forward.

"Back down Razalude."

This of course was enough, Raz's eyes seemed to snap. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tyerva?" He asked, standing between the Namek and Phinix.

_"How did he notice...?"_ Phinix asked this to me as if I would know.

"What do you mean?"  
"Tyerva never calls me by my full name unless she's upset with me. And currently; I don't think you are." He commented lowly, his eyes dangerous.

"Oh boo, you ruined all my fun." He grinned, "Let me introduce myself, I am Phinix."

Blinking once, Raz shook his head. "...It's to ear..."

He got cut off, "Yes, well. Stress won everything over little one. Now move, I have something to settle."

"What stress? Tyerva, can you hear me?" He called lowly.

_"At least tell him I can..." _

"She can." He murmured shortly after.

"What were you stressing about? Why didn't you come to me?"

_"...Honestly... I didn't want to bother you." _I thought this, while Phinix 'nicely' spoke it aloud for him. "Since I know more about her than even she does, it was because of that Namek." He spat, "That pathetic green alien. All because Escargot ditched her. Her good friend of so many years. One glance of where Tyerva was living, and he ran away with his tail tucked between his legs." Phinix's anger was rising.

Listening to this, Raz had his hands up slightly, taking a step forward, "Tyerva, I know what he done was wrong. But you shouldn't let your stress get the better of you. As for you Phinix, you know what will happen if you stay in her body any longer."  
"Tsk, all because you had to interfere." He growled this, but suddenly, the power, everything was gone.

I hadn't expected it, falling instantly onto my knees. "Ouch..." My head was throbbing.

Raz was at my side in moments, "Lady Tyerva? Are you alright?" He asked this softly, moving to help me onto my feet.

My hand stayed to my head, "Ugh... yeah... ow..."

He exhaled, I think in relief, I couldn't tell. He turned to look towards the Namek. "I'm calling this off for now, with his interference, and this happening. The challenge can't go on." His voice was cool, commanding.

The Namek scoffed, "Do what you want."

"We won't touch those who live on the planet." He commented, "We'll find a way to call upon you all once we ..."

"Why don't you come with me?" The six dotted man had landed, apparently having seen everything.

Raz watched him, "What do you mean?"

"I still want to avoid a fight at all costs, if you will give us the chance to show you all that we're not dangerous..." He paused, glancing to the glare of the Namek, "Other than him." He muttered, one hand blocking his mouth from Piccolo. As he took a couple more steps forward. "I know of a place that has great food." He prodded.

Of course, this perked even my interest. Foooood... Hesitating, I glanced to Raz. "It's up to you." My head hurt to much to even think.

With confidence, Raz knew he could protect the three of us without any difficulty. He nodded then, "We'll take you up on that offer."  
"Great!" The dotted head man, took a few more steps forward, "I'm Krillin." He introduced himself.

Raz hesitated, glancing down to me. I nodded once. He then looked to Krillin, "We introduced ourselves..." He exhaled, "Do you need help getting here?" he asked me this.

"I can fly." I said this calmly.

"I'll get Kyerga." He seemed a bit apprehensive letting me go to balance on my own feet. I hated showing weakness. As he let me go, I managed to stay on my feet luckily. He walked to the unconscious Saiyajin and picked her up.

I pulled something out of a hidden compartment on my armour, pressing a button. The pods closed themselves and stayed dormant. It was a safety measure. We had to have a way to get home at least.

Once we had gotten Kyerga ready, we followed Krillin. The Ragnor Impersonator had already left. The Namek stayed to tell the others what was going on. Or so I figured.

It took only a few minutes before we were over trees, it was nice... They were different than the ones on Namek, these threes were more full, all the way up the trunk. Raz stayed close to me, making sure I didn't plummet into the ground it seemed.

"Almost there." Krillin called back to us, his orange gi flapping in the wind.

Raz nodded a bit, not bothering to answer verbally.

"Kay." I at least called this, looking down towards the trees. It was a nice area. The mountains were huge... covered in a white substance. I wondered what it was before Krillin began to descend.

What place could serve great food in the middle of the mountain range? I asked this mentally.

Speaking of mentally, Phinix seemed out. He didn't answer to me when I would call him, just a mumble. Sleeping? Odd...

Snapping out of my thoughts once a small white building came into view. Krillin landed before it. "This is my friends house, his wife Chi-Chi is a great cook." He smiled widely.

Friends house? I felt oddly like I was intruding, but Krillin wouldn't let me talk, he turned around and walked to the door to knock. "Chi-Chi!" He called.

"Oh Krillin!" A female's voice came from the window from the adjoining room. "Who's this?" She asked, her black eyes gazing on us.

"These are..." He paused, "Some new comers... I'll explain later, can we come in?" He asked lightly.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, apparently they were good friends. Maybe girlfriend material?

Once Krillin was in, he smiled to Chi-Chi. "These are, Raz, Tyerva, and Kyerga." He commented.

Raz nodded a bit when his name was called, and I did with mine. "Kyerga's just a bit tired. Long story, is there a place we could lay her?" I asked this lowly.

"Poor dear, of course, of course." Chi-Chi led Raz into another room. Where they both walked out without Kyerga. Raz exhaled lightly, at least Kyerga wasn't bleeding.

"Mind feeding us Chi-Chi?" Krillin grinned, "I was boasting about your great cooking. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh Krillin, of course! What do you guys want to eat?" She asked, already retreating into the kitchen.

I blinked once, glancing to Krillin with a shrug.

"Anything you have Chi. They eat like Goku." He grinned.

"Uh oh." She laughed, beginning to prepare food.

Raz and I stood oddly uncomfortable in the corner. While Krillin and Chi-Chi chit chatted, nothing to interesting I guessed. But we didn't interrupt.

Only when the food was done did we sit at the oddly large wooden table. Where the food was stacked high, holy crap... She cooked food for a Saiyajin Alright. Then I flinched, Radditz mission was to retrieve his brother... well half of it. Glancing to Chi-Chi, "Who's this Goku?"

"My husband." She answered calmly. Oh... well there goes Krillin being her boyfriend. "He's away right now."

Krillin looked towards me, "He was that one guys brother."

Both Raz and I exchanged looks, "Kakarot?" Raz murmured lowly.

"That's what he kept calling him." Krillin answered slowly now.

I shrugged then, "That explains a lot. Well, time to eat." I just wanted food.

Raz waited until I took the first bite.

An hour had past, and the food was mostly gone. Other than a few of these weird straight reddish-brown meat sticks were sitting on Raz's plate. He seemed to take a liking to them.

"What are these called?" Raz seemed to have lighten up a bit, pointing to them.

Krillin answered automatically, "Hot Dogs."

Raz nodded, but I could tell he enjoyed them greatly.

Blinking once, I noticed I hadn't tried one. Moving swiftly, I swiped one.

Only to get a look from Raz.

I grinned a bit, "Sorry, I wanted to try one."

He nodded slowly, and went back to scarf down the rest of them.

It was fairly good, not my favorite. But I looked towards the window. Exhaling. Kyerga was going to be upset. That she didn't eat.

Once the food was done, we were sitting in the front room, talking among ourselves. Raz and I. It had been decided that we would stay there. I figured it was Krillins way to keep us away from the planets inhabitance. I didn't mind, it was nice to be away.

Krillin had departed, and it had gotten late enough for Chi-Chi to turn into bed. However, Raz and I sat on the couch in the living room. Speaking among ourselves.

Suddenly, I had the feeling I wanted to go walk...

Looking towards Raz, I exhaled, "I'mma go explore, why don't you get some rest?"

I could tell he didn't want to be left, or rather, he didn't want to let me be alone.

"I'll be fine."

He hesitated, but nodded slowly. Once he stood, he bowed his head lightly in respect, and retreated to the room he was supposed to stay in.

With that, I had left myself, however. I left the house. Moving to walk around the forest. I was always good with keeping mental notes of where to go, I had a sixth sense in direction. So I wouldn't get lost.

I had been walking around for a while then, before a snap of a twig got my attention. Turning around. There was a male, holding a metal contraption to my head. Point blank range....

On The Next Chapter of DragonBallZ

Who is this mysterious male?

What is his reasons for holding a gun to her head?

Will Tyerva and Raz Decide to stay with Chi-Chi?

Or will they rebel and attack.

All will be revieled on the next

Dragon

Ball

Z

Coming Soon.

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Kyerga is my best friends character, XD We planned this on our trip.**

**Ragnor's credit goes to my brother. .com**

**Raz's Credit goes to Dougy Dog**

**I don't own, Kyerga, Ragnor, Nor Razalude. That is all XD**

**Author Notes: Haha, Krillin bribing with food. He must know Goku well XD**

**Bwee... Guns can't do shit, but she doesn't know what it does. XD**

**Hell she probably finds it like the little hand ki blasts that Frieza's minions have. O.o **

**Oh well, Read and Review. **


	11. Chapter 11, 'Heather'

**Chapter Eleven, "Heather"**

"Why did you leave?" The male whispered, pain hiding in his voice.

"What...?"

"Why did you leave me Heather?! Why did you run!?"

"Who's Heather?" I was confused. What person here wears clothing like I am? I tilted my head a little, but the device made a click as he pulled something back.

"Come back Heather... I'm worthless without you." He murmured lowly.

"I'm not Heather." My voice was flat, before I moved. Vanishing to his slow eyes, to appear next to the device, holding it now so he couldn't pull it away.

He flinched, trying to jerk the device, only to realize it was a fruitless attempt. He released it and backed away.

Glancing to the device, I lowered it once he had let it go. Moving my free hand to rub the back of my neck. "Listen, I'm not Heather."

He looked down, a sniffle came from his nose.

Oh crap... I've never been good with a crying person. Hesitating, I walked forward and touched his shoulder. "Oy, you can find a better girl than her. If she ran away, she didn't realize what she left."

He looked to my hand, then back up to me, before shaking his head, sniffling, "We had a fight... and she tore off... I haven't seen her since."

Then the idea hit my head, "Where did she live?"

"Just down the trail here to the nearest town..." He murmured lowly.

"Alright." I moved forming before him to pick him up onto my back. Flinging him over. "Direct me then."

His arms scrambled to get around my neck, in fear of falling off. "W-What are you planning?" He asked, before tightening his grip as I took off into the sky.

I figured he was to afraid to scream, but why would he? "Can't you fly?" I asked this as if it were obvious.

He shook his head oddly dramatically, "N-No... How are you...?" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

I blinked, "Flying? Easy. I've been doing it since birth. Your planet isn't that great on fighting are they?"

"N-No." He fell silent then.

"Alright, alright. Enough questions, from you at least. Where is the town?"

"J-Just down there.." he pointed as we were high enough to see the lights of the city.

"Got it."

It only took half a minute to get to the town, landing in the middle. I let him fall off, "Alright, lead me to her house."

It didn't take long, before we were in front of a small little house. It looked like the people were still awake. Or just left the lights on.

"Wait here." I murmured this, before walking up to the door, knocking.

Slowly, the door opened. And a female. Woah, she looked a lot like me. I blinked once, before bowing my head a bit. "Heather?"

"Yes...?" Her voice was softer than mine.

"Oy." I turned around and beckoned the male to come.

"Oh no..." She whispered, moving to shut the door.

Instantly I caught it, "Listen," I wasn't looking at her as the boy had stopped at the stairs. "He wants to apologize. He's lost with out you. Hear him out."

She hesitated, but looked to the boy. Before nodding slowly.

He walked to the first stair, "I'm sorry Heather... please forgive me... I'll be better..."

They went back and forth for an hour, before she agreed to start over.

By now, I was leaning against the wall.

Something had gotten me curious though, "What was the fight about?"  
In unison, they responded. "Who would take care of the dishes that night."

Blinking once, I couldn't believe it. "So I almost got attacked over a sink of dishes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry..."

Shaking my head, mostly to control my anger, I sighed. "I should go back. Good luck." I tore off from the stairs. Leaving the girl in shock.

When we return to the next Dragon Ball z

The Prince is about to land on Earth

Raz and Tyerva made 'friends' with the Earthlings there

What will unfold?

**XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---XXX---OOO---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ginyu Force, Frieza,Cooler Vegeta, or any of the other Dragonballz Characters. I do however own Tyerva, and Escargot, XD Yeah, don't' ask how I came up with that one… Raz is also one of my own creations...**

**Same as always. I own everyone's personalities, and etc. I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. So... yeah. XD**

**Kyerga is my best friends character, XD We planned this on our trip.**

**Ragnor's credit goes to my brother. .com**

**Raz's Credit goes to Dougy Dog**

**I don't own, Kyerga, Ragnor, Nor Razalude. That is all XD**

**Author Notes: Aww, Tyerva's a match maker XD**

**This is mostly just filler XP**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **


End file.
